Charming Pawse From NS to Out Chapt V Elected!
by wanderingchat
Summary: The primary election nears. Cat and her opponent face off in a broadcast debate that decides the result of the contest. She continues to run the coffeehouse and gym and supplying Stockton Prison with goodies when a new business venture comes to her that will benefit Dawn and SAMCRO. Tig and Cat try to manage home and work via phone and find it difficult at times.


The characters and events involving the Sons of Anarchy are the creation of Kurt Sutter.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Any use of lyrics and the mention of songs and performers in this text is also not intended to infringe upon any copyrights held by any of the artists.

All original characters that are not part of the SOA universe are products of my own imagination. Any similarities to real persons are pure coincidence.

Love and thanks go to the DH, who is very much alive and well; along with my best friend and my 'unofficial' god – daughter for being part of my family. Also, much thanks to the members of the Indy Tarts and Tartans Gerard Butler fan group, SOA Forums, Watchers of Anarchy, Kim Sisk (author of Sapphires and Whiskey), and my Facebook and Twitter friends for their support. A big thank you for those readers who have written reviews and listed me as a favorite author here at FanFiction. Net.

**Finally, much thanks to Mr. Kurt Sutter for creating the SOA universe in the first place, and to Mr. Kim Coates for his excellent portrayal of Alex 'Tig' Trager.**

**Charming Pawse **

**From NS to Out **

**Chapter V**

**Elected**

**Cat gazed over the filled to capacity auditorium, nodding a greeting to the familiar faces that waved or smiled back at her. 'There's no reason to be lookin' for him. He's not here and won't be here!' She admonished herself. Still, her eyes sought the one figure that mattered most, though Alex was miles away, locked up in a cell in Stockton. **

**She sighed in resignation, though her heart lifted when the patched members of SAMCRO, the prospects, Chuckie, and the club's old ladies filed into the very last row. She smiled slightly as she noticed that Ima and Kozik were on one end of the row, while Gemma and Tara were on the other, while Opie and Lyla in the middle. 'That's progress! A few weeks ago, those three couldn't even be in the same room without hissin' at each other!' **

**The club wasn't wearing their cuts as a sign of respect for her. Chibs had been the one to tell her they would show up as civilians for the debate. "We're gonna be thair ta support ye, Lady Cat. We donnae wanna tayke attenshun frum ye. We'll be sittin' inna tha' fur back so ye might noot see us!" She smiled at each one of them to let them know she'd seen them.**

**The employees of **_**'Lumpy's Gym'**_** and '**_**Charming Pawse'**_** were sitting in the first row. They wore' T shirts bearing the phrase '**_**Cat's Got No Strings**_**!' on the front. She nodded and smiled at them, acknowledging their support. She smiled brightly at Dawn, who was sitting right in the center of the middle row. Dawn nodded and gave her step – mother a 'thumbs – up' gesture. **

'**If she gets that council seat, she won't be around as much,' Dawn thought to herself. 'Maybe I can find the information I need to be able to get into those accounts! She's bound to slip up and leave somethin' layin' out that will be useful!' **

**Many members of the business owner's association were present, though none of them were wearing buttons or shirts in support of either candidate. Cat didn't mind; she appreciated that they were between a rock and a hard place. She could tell by looking at the audience that there was more support for her than for her opponent. The frown on Croucher's face indicated that he was just as aware of it.**

**The lights made Cat's eyes water. She had tried to wear her original eyeglass prescription that didn't have the darker tint instead of her new set. The glare from the television lights was just too intense for her to tolerate. She made a quick note on her reference pad in case she might need to explain the tinting. 'I'm sure Croucher will have somethin' snide to say about it!' **

**Her peripheral vision enabled her to keep an eye on her opponent. He was fidgeting and sweating under the television lights' glare. He resembled a frightened mouse cowering in a corner, waiting for the house cat to pounce. She fought to keep from smirking over the mental picture. No good would come from any kind of negative physical reaction to him. However, she couldn't help thinking that Croucher's appearance was similar to a certain character in _M*A*S*H_ called 'Ferret Face'. **

**At the top of the hour, the President of the San Joaquin League of Women Voters walked to the center podium to welcome the broadcast and auditorium audience to the debate. "The rules are simple. Each candidate will be asked a question and given two minutes to answer. Rebuttal and follow-up comments will be limited to a minute. The moderator will let you know when your time is up," she explained to the candidates and audience.**

"**We ask that you turn off your cell phones if this has not already been done. We also ask the audience not to engage in distracting displays for or against a particular candidate. Please hold all applause until the debate has ended. Our moderator tonight is the Charming High School Government teacher, Elizabeth Lord." **

**The audience applauded as Mrs. Lord was introduced by the League President. She was a diminutive middle-aged woman with copper-red hair and an intelligent air about her. She was one of the most popular teachers at the high school. She was a rare breed that taught life lessons as well as curricula.**

"**Thank you, Madame President. Good evening, everyone. And a special good evening to Mr. Croucher and Ms. Marshall – Trager, our candidates for the city council seat."**

**Another smattering of applause greeted the candidates. They were both sitting on stools placed behind the podiums, one to each side of the center podium where Mrs. Lord sat. The only adornments on the podiums were the table microphones. Croucher wore a conservative suit. Cat was in her traditional black attire. In fact, she had on the outfit she'd worn to the city council meeting when she'd first submitted her business plan for approval. She had left the fedora and duster out of the ensemble.**

"**We'll begin with opening remarks from the candidates. The remarks are simply your chance to introduce yourselves and why you're running for election," Mrs. Lord explained."We'll start with Ms. Marshall – Trager." **

**Cat nodded slightly to acknowledge Mrs. Lord, took a deep breath, and stated firmly, "I'm Cat Marshall – Trager, owner of '**_**Charming Pawse'**_** coffeehouse and assistin' in runnin' my husband's business, '**_**Lumpy's Gym**_**', which he co – owns with Herman Kozik. I'm a member of the local business owner's association. Though a recent addition to Charmin', I feel its important that our city council keep in mind what _works_ for our economy. The 'mom and pop' stores like Floyd's Barber Shop, the **_**Sunflower Mart**_**, **_**Latte Da,**_** and **_**Hannah's Place**_**, just to name a few. These small businesses thrive because the owners are residents like the rest of us. We shop at each other's stores, we worship together, we play together. We're a community, and by keepin' the big box cold corporate entities at bay, we're able to keep our prices competitive and still make a livin'. That's what I plan to work to keep in place." She paused a moment and added, "I think it's important that our city council vote to the benefit of _all_, not just a select few." **

**She completed her opening remark before the person keeping time indicated she had run out. She kept her face turned towards the audience, making eye contact with them despite the dark tinted eye ware. Her voice sounded sincere and warm, yet authoritative. **

"**Thank you. Mr. Croucher?"**

"**Clark Croucher, incumbent city council member. I work for Hale Properties and have lived here my entire life. Charming **_**needs**_** to grow economically or will face stagnancy. The big box stores that my opponent snubs will attract jobs to our area. Good paying jobs with benefits such as health care and retirement plans, along with employee discounts! Competition begets lower prices to the consumer, something the local small business monopoly _does not_ encourage. Without this foresight, money will go outside Charming to our neighbors in Lodi, Oakton, and even Stockton. The only way to stay alive is to encourage retail development."**

**Croucher's fingers drummed against the sides of the podium as he spoke. His voice was thin and reedy. He squinted into the audience, narrowing his eyes against the glare of the television lights. The person in charge of keeping time held up the stop signal, but he added, "Besides, how can you trust someone who hides behind dark glasses?" **

'**Oh no, he didn't!' Cat thought to herself. A hiss of dissatisfaction rolled through the audience. **

"**Easy, Chibs," Piney placed a restraining hand on the acting VP's arm. He'd started to get up to protest Croucher's comment about Cat's eye wear. "Let her handle it."**

"**Aye," Chibs sighed reluctantly, settling back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. He glowered right at the incumbent. **

"**Thank you, Mr. Croucher, but your time has expired. Ms. Marshall – Trager, do you wish to respond to Mr. Croucher's allegation?"**

"**It's best to deal with the 800 pound gorilla, isn't it?" She smiled, earning a ripple of chuckles from the audience."I've always been light-sensitive, due to many cataract surgeries during childhood. A recent accident led to another surgery which intensified that problem, requiring this dark prescription tint." A wide smile lit her face as she added, "Now, I could've gone without 'em for this debate, but I'd be all teary eyed. Garnerin' the sympathy vote wouldn't be fair to Mr. Croucher, don't all y'all agree?"**

**More chuckles of appreciation rippled through the crowd in response to her comment. Mrs. Lord had to remind the audience not to indulge in positive or negative reactions during the course of the debate. **

"**Atta gurrl!" Chibs muttered approvingly. "Tha'll poot tha' whanker in 'is playce!"**

"**He's certainly turning a nice shade of red!" Kozik snickered. **

"**Hush!" Ima admonished him as the people in front of them glared over their shoulders at the disturbance. **

"**He's gonna look worse before the night is over!" Kozik muttered. **

**Croucher was indeed quite red-faced with embarrassment. His first salvo in the war of words with his opponent had been a dismal failure. He hoped it wasn't a preview of what was to come during the evening. **

"**I would remind the candidates to refrain from casting aspersions against the other's physical attributes, or lack thereof," Mrs. Lord cautioned the participants. **

**A few nervous twitters broke out from the audience that were hastily stifled. Croucher flushed an even deeper red and looked down at the podium for a moment before jerking his head back up to gaze out into the audience. He squirmed uncomfortably on his stool while he gripped the sides of the podium so hard that his knuckles turned white.**

**For her part, Cat remained under control and relaxed without giving off an air of superiority over her opponent. She felt confident now that she'd dodged the first of what she expected to be several personal attacks by the incumbent. 'And each one will be just as explosive as the previous!' She reminded herself. **

**The debate continued with Mrs. Lord asking one question of each candidate, allowing them to answer within the allotted time. She asked each participant if they wanted an opportunity to respond to the other's answer. **

**Cat didn't take the opportunity very often, allowing her answers to stand for themselves. She was more than willing to allow the incumbent to hoist himself on his own petard, and Croucher was more than happy to oblige, rebutting each one of her responses with a scathing comment of his own about her that always fell just short of violating the rules of the debate.**

"**We're reaching the end of this event," Mrs. Lord stated in a somewhat relieved tone, gazing intently at the incumbent as she spoke. "The candidates will be allowed time now for a wrap to the beginning of this debate, a coin toss was held to determine who would go first. Councilman Croucher won the toss. Councilman?"**

"**Thank you, Mrs. Lord," Croucher replied. "I encourage all the registered voters in Charming to get out and cast your ballot during the primary. It's obvious that I hope you'll vote to return me to the city council that I've served with pride these many years. Our city council _cannot_ stay mired in the present without having vision for the future. We **_**need**_** to lure businesses that will bring high paying jobs with **_**full**_** benefits and a living wage to our workers. That means big name corporations **_**must**_** be allowed to settle here and flourish. Without their presence, there is little hope that Charming will grow economically. We **_**cannot**_** allow our town to continue to be held hostage by a gang of thugs intent on keeping us stuck in an idyllic era that the rest of the state – nay, the rest of the country – has left behind! If you elect my opponent, you'll be supporting that very gang of thugs and allow them to maintain the iron grip that squeezes the life's breath from our town! This _must_ **_**not**_** be allowed to happen. Anyone who believes that the wife of a thug won't do whatever that criminal – a known felon – tells her to do is blind and deaf to reality!"**

**The negative reaction to Croucher's appeal was louder than the positive reaction. In fact, the auditorium sounded like it was full of hissing cobras ready to strike. Croucher literally recoiled from the audience as if he feared he'd be struck with a large concentration of venom at any minute. **

**Mrs. Lord held up her hand, calling repeatedly for the audience to calm down. "Please, ladies and gentlemen! Give me your eyes and ears! We have another speaker to hear!" She cried. **

**Cat leaned forward and whistled loudly into the microphone. The feedback whine quickly silenced the audience. "Thank all y'all for settlin' down. Please give Mrs. Lord your kind attention," she grinned. **

**Many of the more sensitive audience members ruefully rubbed their ears, including some of the Sons sitting in the back row. "She certainly knows how to get people's attention!" Kozik growled as he rubbed his aching ears.**

"**Aye!" Chibs muttered painfully.**

"**Look who's sneakin' outta here!" Piney added, pointing to Jacob Hale slipping out of a side exit. **

"**Guess he's not too pleased with his boy's performance," Phil observed dryly. **

**The auditorium had gone quiet thanks to the feedback whine Cat had created. "Ms. Marshall – Trager will now give her final comments," Mrs. Lord announced. **

"**Thank you, Mrs. Lord, and may I compliment y'all on moderatin' this little shindig. It's not easy to keep people on track," Cat replied, nodding politely at the teacher. She turned her attention back to the audience and continued, "As all y'all know, my candidacy is based on the sayin' '**_**I've Got No Strings**_**'. Despite the fact that **_**some**_** people insist on makin' my marriage to Alexander Trager an issue, it is **_**only**_** an issue to them. For one thing, the word 'obey' was **_**not**_** part of the marriage vows!" She smiled at the audience, which chuckled appreciatively at the hole she'd jokingly punched into Croucher's main point. **

"**All teasin' aside, however, Mr. Croucher has a legitimate point about lookin' to Charmin's future. I don't see turnin' our town into a retail wasteland to be the answer. Look at what has happened to the small, locally owned businesses in our neighboring towns; the life was literally choked out of them. They couldn't hire employees because the 'mom and pops' couldn't match the wages and benefits of the large corporations. By encouraging small business, Charming can thrive, enabling the business owners to offer benefits to their full time employees, and perhaps to their part time employees. Though the health benefits the incumbent mentioned may be a moot point once the national health care reform goes into effect.**

"**Charming isn't stuck in an idyllic era of days gone by. Charming has economic growth all along Main Street, and with the current Liberty Street project. That's the Charm of Charming. That's what our civic pride needs to be built upon, and that's the kind of economic development we need to encourage. That's the job I will do if you vote for me." **

"**Thank you, Ms. Marshall – Trager; Mr. Croucher. This brings our evening to an end. Thank you for your attention and have a safe trip home." Mrs. Lord stated, bringing the debate to an end right on time. **

**Cat slid from her seat and stepped toward the incumbent's podium with her hand outstretched. To the audience's surprise and dismay, Croucher leaped from his stool, turned his back on her, and ran off the stage, leaving her standing beside the moderator. **

* * *

"**Your crony on the council made quite a spectacle of himself," Zobelle announced . **

"**He definitely didn't win anyone over tonight," Hale admitted.**

"**That is what we anticipated, Jacob. Mrs. Trager – or Ms. Marshall – Trager – depending on your point of view, conducted herself gracefully in comparison. It's unlikely Croucher will be re – elected."**

"**Which means there'll be a new council member come January," Hale sighed. **

"**You say that like it's a bad thing, Jacob," Zobelle protested mildly. "Remember, this plan **_**is**_** proceeding accordingly. I trust that the plans for the rehabilitation on the gym's facade have been approved?" **

"**Yes," Hale replied. He saw no reason to admit he'd had to re - negotiate the part of the reconstruction plans that called for a separate entrance for the hotel guests. 'What he doesn't find out won't hurt me!'**

"**In the future, obtain permission from the business owner you're dealing with before you plan any changes to their property. Ms. Marshall – Trager and Mr. Kozik were understandably displeased by your plans for that separate entrance to the gym. It's a wonder they didn't pull out of the venture."**

'**How the Hell did he know?' Hale wondered. "I – I'm sorry, sir." **

"**I know you are. You need to trust what I tell you, Jacob, and refrain from going off on your own tangents. It always causes delays when you do," Zobelle added. "I've been patient about this up to now. You are rapidly approaching the limits of my benevolence."**

"**I understand, sir," Hale gulped. **

"**I expect so," Zobelle replied. "Continue with the Liberty Street project as planned. Once that is complete and you are in office, we will move to the luxury subdivision you've wanted to put up on that parcel of lOswald's land."**

"**Charming Heights will be next?" Hale gasped excitedly. **

"Yes. **Providing there are no further setbacks."**

* * *

**The employees from '**_**Charming Pawse'**_** and '**_**Lumpy's Gym' **_**crowded around Cat at the end of the debate, congratulating her on her performance. The incognito SAMCRO members and Ima joined in the impromptu celebration at the front of the auditorium.**

"**I appreciate the support friends. Now the **_**real**_** work begins!" She grinned. **

"**Why?" Adrian asked. "You've already won the voters tonight!"**

"**Can't afford to rest on our laurels, darlin'," she explained. "Just because we won tonight's battle doesn't mean we can sit back. We'll lose whatever ground we've gained if we do."**

"**Enythin' we can do fer ye, Lady Cat?" Chibs inquired.**

"**Just what all y'all are already doin' for me," she replied. "Keep stickin' the fliers in the windshields of repaired vehicles and vendors visitin' the garage." **

"**Where can I get one of those shirts, honey?" Piney asked. "I'm gonna put one on my trike!"**

"**I have a better idea; why not put one of the bumper stickers on the back of your trike?" She suggested. **

**Piney rubbed his chin and grinned. "Yeah, that'll work. But I want a T shirt, too!" **

"**Might as well add shirts for all of us, Cat," Opie rumbled. "We'll wear 'em with pride."**

"**Come by election HQ tomorrow and pick 'em up," she replied. In keeping with her determination to keep politics out of her businesses, she had rented the former '**_**Impeccable Smokes'**_** location for her campaign headquarters. She and the club considered it poetic justice that Zobelle's former business was going to a better use. **

"**I'll get everyone's sizes tonight!" Chuckie promised. "Don't worry, I'll have the place open bright and early as scheduled**

"**Thanks, darlin'." She glanced at Opie and added, "Thanks for lettin' me borrow him. Chuckie's been a Godsend!" **

"**Consider it our way of helpin' the cause," Opie replied. "And you know we're all about the cause!" **

* * *

**Clark Croucher wasn't happy about his performance at the debate, and even more unhappy when he watched the recording with his campaign manager later that evening. He winced at the whiny, reedy sound of his voice whenever he made comments directed at his opponent, and he disliked how red and sweaty he appeared on camera. "It's as bad as the Nixon – Kennedy television debate!" He moaned.**

"**You didn't fare very well over the radio, either, thanks to your voice," his manager noted wryly. "At least Nixon had **_**that**_** going for him!" **

"**Do I even want to know what the informal polls uncovered?"**

"**If you're rooting for your opponent, you would. We were already fighting an uphill battle over your voting record," the manager explained. "Too many of your votes were in Jacob's favor. Before your opponent entered the race, there was general fear and misgiving around town that Jacob was going to get his way since he's getting the mayor's office by default."**

"**And now?" **

"**The voters want fresh meat on the council, and it looks like you're going to be the sacrificial lamb." **

**Croucher shook his head in dismay. He loved the prestige of being on the city council. He'd never let the muttered accusations that his presence on the council and employment at Hale Properties was a conflict of interest. He voted in favor of the majority of Jacob's plans because he honestly believed they were good for the town. 'Why don't they understand that?' **

"**I really think you should withdraw from the race, Clark," the manager continued. "Get out while you can still hold your head up." **

"**You want me to quit?" Croucher asked in surprise. **

"**I think it's best."**

"**I don't!" Croucher snarled. "The vote hasn't been held yet. So I didn't do so well in the debate! I'll do as many one on one conversations as I can, even if I have to knock on every door in Charming!" **

"**It's your time and energy," the manager shrugged. "I'll take care of the ads, and make sure the promotional materials are stocked, but that's as much as I'm doing."**

"**Suit yourself. I'm not giving up until the last vote is cast!" **

* * *

"**She nailed it!" Tig crowed triumphantly from his bunk. The live broadcast of the debate was over. The announcer was recapping the main points of the debate. **

"**The challenger has just been snubbed by the incumbent," the radio announcer yelped excitedly. "In an hour that has seen several examples of pique from the incumbent, this had to be the ultimate insult to the challenger! She has been left standing on the stage with her hand outstretched to empty air!" **

"**That won't go down well with the voters," Bobby observed dryly. **

"**He's lost, and he knows it! Why d'ya think he snubbed Cat like he did?" Tig gloated. **

"**Yeah, but don't count the votes until the booth closes, Tigger," Bobby advised. "She still has to win the primary. Hale could always buy votes or dig some up somewhere for his buddy." **

**Tig looked over the side of the bunk at his cell mate and glared furiously. "Stop pissin' all over the moment, bro!" **

"**I'm _not_ pissin' on it, just don't want ya celebratin' too soon," Bobby protested gruffly. "I think she did a great job myself, but the primary ain't over, yet."**

"**Fuck it! It's a win, and it counts!" Tig growled. "My girl did good!"**

"**True dat," Bobby turned over to face the wall, hiding his broad grin of triumph from his brother. He was just as proud of Tig's wife as he was. She'd held her own against the incumbent, sounding every bit as calm and confident as he'd been shrill and defensive.**

**The conversation around the Sons' table the following morning during breakfast centered on the debate and Cat's performance. Tig was as proud as a peacock as he listened to his brothers' praise of his wife. **

"**What was that hyphenated last name shit all about?" Clay asked Tig. That had come as a surprise to them the night before. Clay had wondered if his friend had felt slighted.**

"**That's how she filled out the form when she filed," Tig casually explained. "We talked about it and it made sense for her to include both of her last names. Most of the town knows her as Marshall, and she didn't wanna confuse 'em by the sudden switch."**

"**Does it bother you?" Juice asked. "OW!" He added, rubbing the back of his head where Happy slapped him. **

"**Take it easy, Hap. Ya might rattle somethin' up there!" Tig snorted in laughter. "The kid has a legit question." **

"**Well?" Bobby prompted when Tig fell silent. **

"**Nah. It doesn't bother me," Tig shrugged. "No matter what last name she goes by, the fact remains she's **_**my**_** wife." **

"**Unless Hale pulls a rabbit out of his hat, Croucher's out!" Clay remarked gruffly. He empathized with his friend's situation. ****Gemma had been known by JT's last name for years before his death and her marriage to Clay. Many townspeople still referred to her as Gemma Teller instead of Gemma Morrow. He had learned not to let it bother him. The bottom line was that Gemma was **_**his**_**. **

"**He could always try to resort to Chicago style politics to get Croucher back in," Bobby pointed out. **

**The younger men looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Bobby?" Juice inquired. **

"**Aw, go look it up in the library! It'll teach ya somethin'!" The club secretary groaned.**

**Clay and Tig grinned in sympathy with Bobby. They could easily recall the alleged voting scandals in previous Chicago elections. "It was said that the dead cast ballots in the mayoral election there a few decades ago; happened before you three were born," Clay explained, nodding at the three younger men. **

**Jax, Happy, and Juice exchanged inquiring glances, then shrugged and turned their attention back to their meal.**

"**Youngsters!" Bobby snorted derisively. **

"**I don't think Hale's goin' to be able to do anything shady where the council seat is concerned," Clay continued. "He knows there's too much scrutiny on him already. He's not goin' to do anything that's gonna smear his own win."**

"**He's already won the mayor's office," Tig growled. "Oswald decided against runnin'." **

"**Ya heard Croucher raise a ruckus about us bein' responsible for Lumpy's death," Bobby pointed out. **

"**Yeah, and Cat shot that one down as soon as he launched it!" Tig replied. **

"**Still, Hale did a lot of damage to Oswald with that complaint," Clay insisted. "I can't blame him for not wantin' to put money into an already lost cause."**

"**If Cat –" Juice choked at the fierce glare Tig gave him. "OK, **_**when**_** Cat wins, she'll be the counter balance to Hale, right?" **

"**That's the idea," Tig replied. **

"**Then we've really got nothin' to worry about," Juice grinned. **

"**From a listenin' view, Cat won the debate. But what ya hear doesn't always translate into what ya see," Jax remarked. **

"**What the Hell do ya mean?" Tig snarled. **

**Jax held up his hand in a gesture to placate the SAA. "Easy, brother! I'm just sayin' that Cat sounded good, but we don't know if she appeared as calm and collected as she sounded to the audience. What if she gave Croucher one of her patented glares? And what about the dark glasses she has to wear?" **

"**You heard her explain that!" Tig retorted. "She came right out about it." **

"**Sympathy may go a long way, brother, but people tend not to trust someone they can't look in the eye." **

"**What if that person's eyes are waterin' from the light? Those TV lights are pretty bright!" Tig stated flatly. **

"**I know, man!" Jax replied. "I'm just sayin' that we can't consider this locked in until the votin' box closes." **

**Tig snorted in frustration. The VP and Bobby were right, but he couldn't help being proud of his wife's performance. 'As far as I'm concerned, Cat has won the council seat. The primary election is just a formality!' **

* * *

**The radio and television newscasts recounted the facts of the debate, but the morning newspaper held a more concise write up, including side bar stories dissecting the candidates' performance. **

"_**Beauty and the Beast Face Off" - Charming, CA – It could also be titled 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly', though it wasn't a movie setting. The title best describes the outcome of the debate between the candidates in the only contested political race in Charming.**_

_**Clark Croucher, the incumbent, and Cat Marshall – Trager came together at the High School auditorium last night in order to publicly address issues surrounding their individual candidacies and the future of the town. That was the good. **_

_**What was also good was the manner in which Ms. Marshall – Trager addressed the full house. She was poised throughout the debate, addressing the audience as if she were entertaining friends in her home. She never gave the appearance of being upset over her opponent's comments, even the more personally degrading ones directed at her or her husband. For the record, she is married to Alexander Trager, a member of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. Many of the club's members, including Trager, are currently serving time in Stockton Prison on Federal weapons violations. **_

_**Though the club has performed many acts of civic good, they are also rumored to be an outlaw club, a claim that Ms. Marshall – Trager has publicly denied by explaining that they are a group of mechanics and Harley enthusiasts who like to hang out with each other. There are many chapters of the club throughout the US and abroad. **_

_**The bad was the incumbent, Mr. Croucher. He was nervous throughout the entire debate. This often showed itself in his voice, which would become thin and reedy, especially when he would attempt to bait his opponent. Besides commenting about her husband's criminal status, Mr. Croucher fired the first salvo by asking the audience how they could trust anyone who wouldn't look them in the eye, referring to the dark tinted prescription glasses she wears. **_

_**Mrs. Trager briefly explained her issues with light sensitivity from many childhood eye surgeries, briefly touching upon the injuries received in a recent auto accident. Her use of humor won much of the audience over as opposed to the strident defense Croucher leaned upon. **_

_**The ugly came at the end of the debate when Ms. Marshall - Trager was snubbed by the incumbent. When she stood up to shake hands with him, Mr. Croucher turned his back and fled the stage. **_

_**Elizabeth Lord, Government teacher at the high school, moderated the debate. The San Joaquin League of Women Voters sponsored it. Mrs. Lord's questions enabled both candidates to discuss their reasons for running, and to address their vision for Charming's economic growth and civic future. **_

_**Mr. Croucher reminded the audience that he has lived in Charming all his life, and that his decisions, despite his employment at Hale Properties, have been based on improving the way of life in the town. Hale Properties is owned by Jacob Hale, who is currently running unopposed for mayor. Mr. Croucher stated he feels the only way for Charming to survive is to lure the larger corporate stores that can offer higher wages and benefits than the locally owned small businesses. **_

_**Ms. Marshall - Trager acknowledged that she was a newcomer to the area from the Midwest. Though she never specially said so, the audience received the distinct impression that she chose Charming partly because of the name of the town, and because of its' small business friendly environment. She owns the 'Charming Pawse' coffeehouse on Main St., and helps manage 'Lumpy's Gym', which was recently inherited by Mr. Trager and another member of the motorcycle club.**_

_**An unscientific exit poll conducted by this reporter following the debate indicated that were the primary to be held this week, Mrs. Trager would win in a landslide. The next few weeks leading to the primary will tell whether the pendulum will remain on her side, swing back to the incumbent, or remain poised in the middle."**_

**Cat tossed the paper aside with a snort of laughter. "Well, I've received worse reviews!" **

"**Are you kidding?" Pete yelped. "You had that audience eating out of your hand last night!" **

"**That was last night. This is today. This article is goin' to light a fire under Croucher, and he's goin' to come out of his corner swingin'." **

"**What are you going to do?" CJ asked. **

"**The same thing we've been doin'," she shrugged. "Take care of business." **

"**Are you going to send a copy of that to Mr. Tig?" Pete grinned.**

**Cat smiled and pointed to an envelope laying on the desk. It was already addressed, stamped, and ready to go out. "Printed the on line version and it's ready to go when the mailman arrives!'**

**During the weeks preceding the primary, Cat stayed busy managing both her business and Tig's, making the Stockton deliveries, visiting him and the other club members, and campaigning. She accepted as many offers to meet with the voters as she could, speaking with church groups, civic organizations, and anyone who dropped in to the campaign headquarters wanting to talk. ****The only places she refused to talk politics were the coffeehouse and the gym. **

"**Work is work, and I'm conductin' business when at work. The campaign has to remain separate from the business environment," she insisted whenever a potential voter tried to talk politics at either business. Her calm explanation soothed many a ruffled feather, with the challenger making arrangements to meet her at campaign headquarters during operating hours.**

**Though he considered fighting it, Jacob Hale agreed to rent the storefront that had once housed _'Impeccable Smokes'_ to Cat for her campaign headquarters. Before making the agreement, Hale consulted with Zobelle, who called him the night Cat Marshall had talked to him about the vacancy. **

_**"Of course you'll rent it to her," Zobelle proclaimed. **_

_**"Why would you want to agree to such a thing, sir?" Hale inquired. 'I've got to have the office swept for bugs again! How else could he be getting so much information?' **_

_**"It will give her and the Sons a feeling of superiority for her to rent my former place of business," Zobelle explained. **_

_**"Croucher won't be very happy about it," Hale pointed out. "He does work for me, remember." **_

_**"I am aware of that," Zobelle stated. **_

_**"He's going to feel betrayed." **_

_**"He's is going to have to accept it. Explain to him that it's strictly business. Money is the same color, no matter which side of the ballot box it comes from." **_

_**"I understand, sir." **_

**Hale bypassed his usual 'bug inspector' for a more expensive one in Stockton to come out to his office the following day. Though the inspector checked every inch of the office, including the reception area and the other offices, he was unable to find any surveillance devices. **

**'Zobelle is getting his information somehow! He knows too much too easily!' Hale thought. **

**The rental agreement was completed between Cat and Hale. Cat would pay Hale Properties each month for rental, but opted to pay her own utilities. **

**"But the utilities are already paid up through the primary!" Hale protested. **

**"Well, y'all can leave that as a credit on your account if you want," Cat replied. "I'd just rather pay my own way."**

**"What's the matter? Are you afraid that it might not look right to the voters?" **

**"No. I just don't want y'all to get the wrong impression by believin' you're owed a favor for the paid utilities if I win the council seat." **

**Hale flushed at her response. That had been exactly what he'd hoped! "All right, if that's the way you want it," he shrugged, making a note to have the utilities transferred into her name later that very day. He slid the key across the desk, along with a copy of the signed rental agreement. "It's all yours, Ms. Marshall, including the utilities." **

**"Pleasure doin' business with y'all, Mr. Hale," she replied, pocketing the key and agreement in her jacket. **

**As he anticipated, Croucher wasn't happy with the news. He stormed into Hale's office just a few seconds after Cat departed. "Why did you rent that space to her?" He cried. **

**"It's business, Clark. Strictly business. That location's been vacant for weeks. If the Devil himself had offered to rent it, I'd have taken him up on it." **

**"But she's my opponent! How could you do this to me!" **

**"Didn't I _give_ you a prime location for your campaign headquarters just a few weeks ago?" Hale countered icily. **

**"Yes, sir," Croucher replied reluctantly. **

**"Then don't think of my doing business with your opponent as a betrayal. It's merely business. Now don't you think it's time to get back to work?" **

**"Yes sir." Croucher left Hale's office, but he didn't feel any better about the situation. He felt betrayed by the man he'd supported during his entire political career. 'It's bad enough he's been snubbing me all this time, and now this!' He was more determined than ever to win the debate and the primary. **

**When Cat entered the former cigar shop, she found it little changed from the date it closed. 'The guys will probably like to have the cigars,' she thought, making a note to have them boxed up for care packages. Miles and Phil came over to move all the shelves and cabinets to the back room, and to take a few boxes of cigars to the clubhouse for the patched members. **

**She decided to keep the color scheme on the walls and the chairs, though she added a long table, office chairs, and a line of phones so volunteers could make outgoing calls. She had the telephone number changed and added extra lines for the volunteers to use. **

**Wayne Unser stopped in while Cat, Chuckie, and the prospects were setting up the campaign headquarters. He stood in the doorway thinking about the last time he'd been inside. Things were much different then. **

**"Hey, Chief!" Cat rushed up and gave him a quick hug. "C'mon in!" **

**"I'm not the chief any more, honey," he reminded her while returning the hug. **

**"Y'all will always be 'Chief' to me, Wayne. Kinda like ministers are still 'Reverend' and doctors are still 'Doc' after they retire," Cat informed him. "So what brings y'all here?" **

**"My truck," he deadpanned. "Actually, I came to help out. Got a lot of time on my hands now." **

**"What about the trucking company?"**

**"It's been running fine without my input for years," he shrugged. "I've been driving the office staff nuts the last few days, so I decided to find something else to interest me."**

**"Well, you're quite welcome!" Cat smiled. "The pay's lousy, but the coffee's mighty fine!" **

**"That sounds good to me!" Unser laughed, following her to the coffee urn. He watched as she poured a cup for him, then settled in one of the leather chairs. "I'm surprised Hale agreed to rent this space to you!" **

**"Hale may be a lousy person, but he's a good businessman. He wasn't really in a position to turn down income on this joint," Cat explained. "He'll probably work it in as a tax deduction of some kind!" **

**"Charitable donation," Unser nodded. **

**They sat quietly together, sipping coffee and watching the prospects at work. "I guess y'all don't smoke, except for the medicinal herbage?" Cat inquired. **

**"Oh, I've had cigars before. I'm not a connoisseur like Clay, but I know what smells like shit and what doesn't."**

**"Then help yourself to whatever tickles your fancy," Cat waved at the remaining inventory. "Spoils of war, so to speak."**

**"While you're offering things, do you have anyone to run this place for you? Answer phones, organize volunteers, stuff like that?" Unser asked. **

**"You don't pussyfoot around, do you?" Cat laughed. "No, I don't. Know anyone who could do that?"**

**"Yeah, sweetheart. Me." **

**Cat gazed at him for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Y'all are certainly good at organization, considerin' how long you ran CPD!" **

**"I was hopin' you'd see it that way," he grinned. **

**"It's long hours, no pay, but all the coffee you can drink," she explained. **

**"Sounds right up my alley."**

**"Then you're hired," Cat held out her hand to him. **

**Unser took her hand and shook it. "Thanks, Cat." **

**"Better not thank me yet, you might regret acceptin' the position," she remarked. **

**"Nah. It'll be good to have somethin' to do," Unser assured her. **

* * *

**With all the demands on her time, Cat had little left to worry about her father's health or to miss Alex. She was on the go from morning until night, returning home with barely enough energy to feed the cats and spend some time with them. She didn't want her pets to feel any more abandoned then they already felt without Alex in the picture, so made sure they felt loved and appreciated. She also made sure that she accepted her father's nightly call. **

**If not for her habit of freezing meals ahead, she would've had to rely on fast food establishments and the whim of the groups she addressed for sustenance. ****Though Unser would advise the host in advance of Cat's need to avoid sugar, it wasn't always foolproof. Sometimes the host provided sugary dessert snacks anyway. **

**Unwilling to snub the hosts' efforts, she would nibble the offerings and stay busy talking with the constituents while finding a place to stash the uneaten food. When she was forced to eat the sugary confections, she hoped she wouldn't suffer from an embarrassing bout of 'dumping syndrome'. Her habit of freezing meals in advance that could be quickly reheated in the microwave or slow cooked in the crock pot were her daily salvation. **

**Blaine Marshall grew strong once again, and was released from the nursing home's physical therapy wing to return to his home. Cat worked with the nursing home family services liaison to set up home nursing visits for her father. Those visits would being after the in home physical therapy visits ended. **

"**What I want to do is have someone come out at least daily to check on him," she explained to the liaison. "The cleaning lady only comes in every two weeks and 'Meals on Wheels' delivers twice a week. There's too much lag time in between where he could get hurt or start to decline." **

"**I agree, Mrs. Trager," the liaison replied. "It's that recurring weakness that causes your father to get dehydrated and weak."**

"**True. Someone trained in the medical field, like the visiting nurse, might be able to spot the signs early on and head off a major ordeal for him." **

"**Didn't you get that new monitoring system for him?" The liaison asked. **

"**No, I looked into it, but wasn't happy with the heavy sales pitch. They make it sound like a deal on the commercials, but then they try to sell you all kinds of other monitoring and it's not wireless!" **

"**I'm sorry to hear that. Your father's plan limits the number of visits per week. I think the best thing is to schedule the Visiting Nurse to see him on days that 'Meals on Wheels' doesn't deliver, or three days a week. Do you think he'll go for that?" **

"**Daddy thinks It's a lot of fuss and bother for no good reason," Cat observed wryly. "He's goin' to be a wee bit obstinate in acceptin' that help on a long-term basis because his friend stops by daily to check on him." **

"**People from the Depression Era usually are that way," the liaison acknowledged. "He's just going to have to accept this as a part of living independently. His friend obviously isn't in a position of authority to help your father if he's ill." **

"**True. About all he can do is call an ambulance and then call me. I'll get the family to work on him about this matter. If they remind him that this will give them all a sense of comfort due to the distance we live from him, he might be more receptive."**

"**I suppose it's worth a try, Mrs. Trager. I hope this doesn't sound too forward, but have you given any thought to the possibility that your father might not recover from a future flare up?"**

"**Every day since he was first diagnosed with the cancer," Cat replied grimly. "He preplanned everything, and pre paid, so all the major decisions have been taken care of."**

"**Well, we'll hope that won't be needed for a long time to come. You _are_ aware that when it becomes impossible for him to live independently, that he has made arrangements to move here?"**

"**Yes," she acknowledged. "I'm hopin' that will be the next outcome."**

"**As do we. He's such a joy to have around, especially when he's feeling good. The other patients just light up when they see him come in for lunch with your step – mother." **

**Between her aunt, cousins, and herself, Blaine agreed to have the Visiting Nurse come by three days a week. It seemed to work for awhile, until the week before the debate, when Cat received the news that her father was taken to the hospital by ambulance. **

"**This came on him fast, Mrs. Trager," the Head Nurse at the Vincennes Hospital explained by phone. "The Visiting Nurse reported he was fine on Friday, but by Sunday night he was weak and dehydrated from gastrointestinal distress."**

"**Did the Nurse find him?" **

"**Yes. Apparently your father's friend was out-of-town for the weekend, so no one came to see him from the time the nurse left until her return on Monday." **

**Cat moaned inwardly. She'd been on the go throughout the weekend, but she'd talked to him on Saturday and Sunday, though the calls didn't last long. "Dammit! He sounded tired when we talked, but that's nothin' new! If I'd known he was sick again, I'd have done somethin'!" **

"**It's not your fault, Mrs. Trager," the nurse assured her. "He's good at hiding symptoms when he doesn't want to be a bother. I've been in contact with your aunt, and she was just as surprised as you. In fact, she said the same thing, though she admitted to having come right out and asked if he were sick."**

'**That doesn't make this any easier!' Cat thought, though she took some comfort that she wasn't the only one who had taken things at face value. "I appreciate all y'all callin' and keepin' me informed."**

"**He should be transferred to the nursing home in the next three days," the nurse assured her. **

**Alex reaffirmed what the hospital nurse told her when he called that night. "At least now I know where ya get that stubborn streak!" He laughed. **

"**It's not funny, buster!" She cried. "And I'm _not_ that bad!" **

"**Wanna bet?" Alex countered. **

**She thought about the number of times she'd overextended herself after the wreck that nearly took her life and how frustrated her spouse would become with her. "OK, I guess you're right," she grudgingly admitted. **

"**What was that?" Alex smirked. "I didn't hear that?" **

"**Y'all heard it! You just want to hear it again!" She snarled. **

"**I'm just surprised that you admitted it," he replied smoothly. "But really, baby, it's not possible for ya to know from across country if he's doin' OK or not. If he chooses not to tell ya, there's nothin' ya can do about it except keep it in mind for the next time." **

"**Providin' that there _is_ a next time," she murmured under her breath. **

"**There _will_ be," he assured her.**

"**I hope y'all are right," she sighed. "This was a really short period between admissions this time, barely a month."**

"**Whew!" Alex whistled. "What are ya goin' to do?"**

"**For now, wait and see what happens. I'll make contingency plans in case his condition goes South," she explained. "Right now, there's really not much else I _can_ do." **

"**Damn! I'm sorry, baby."**

"**What for? It's not your fault that he's sick!"**

"**No. But I'm not there for ya. Seems like every time ya need me, I'm off somewhere else," he complained. **

"**It's not like y'all had a choice about goin' there," she protested. "_Please_ don't beat yourself up about this, love!" **

"**Guess that would add to your stress right now, wouldn't it?" He admitted. **

"**I wouldn't say that!" **

"**But the fact remains that it doesn't help ya," he persisted. **

"**It _does_ help to know that y'all care, love," she assured him. "If y'all didn't, you wouldn't be bothered by this situation." **

**Alex was silent for a while, contemplating her words. "Yeah, I get what you're sayin'. I still don't like it though."**

"**Just like I don't like the idea of havin' to leave y'all high and dry on visitin' day if I go to him," she sighed. **

"**Don't worry about that, baby. If ya gotta go, you go," he insisted. 'It ain't like I'm goin' anywhere!' **

"**We're talkin' generalities here, my love. This might not ever become an issue."**

"**If it does, you go. You hear me? This is _one_ time when you _will_ 'obey' whether it was in our vows or not!" Alex commanded. **

"**Yes, dear," Cat replied meekly. **

**Alex wasn't fooled by the meek tone of voice, but didn't press the issue any further with her. 'OK. I won't make a big deal of it now, but when the time comes she _will_ go, even if I hafta break outta here to put her on the plane!' **

* * *

**The owner of '_Latte Da'_ shook her head and sighed in resignation. No matter how she juggled the numbers, they weren't good and weren't going to get any better. There was no getting around it, her business was dying fast. The parent coffeehouse of the same name located near the NV/CA state line was in excellent financial shape. 'They're also in a prime location, being in the same building as a gas station!' She mused. 'If only _we'd_ chosen a better location!' **

**That thought made Beth Riggle snort in disdain. The store's location wasn't the cause of her business' financial distress. Neither was the competition. '_Latte Da'_ had opened long before '_Charming Pawse'_, even though the newer coffeehouse was on Main Street and Beth's was near the Liberty Street business district. Both coffee shops performed well for awhile, then the Liberty Street businesses began closing and fewer customers visited '_Latte Da'. _After '_Lumpy's Gym'_ was vandalized, business dried up completely. **

"**I held out for the gym's reopening, but the cross promotion between them and '_Charming Pawse' _has really hurt us," she wrote in an email to her relative. "Though we've discussed staying open through the Liberty Street project's completion, there's no way I can remain operating any longer. I barely managed to meet payroll this week for the main store and the hospital kiosk, which is also suffering. The best thing I can do is sell the kiosk to Cat Marshall to save the jobs and close the main store effective today." **

**She sent the email and turned off the computer. No matter what her relative's response, her mind was made up. She stood up and walked dejectedly to the doorway separating the back from the front customer area. There were no customers out front and there hadn't been any customers all day. She turned and walked back to the office, picked up the phone, and dialed a series of numbers. **

**"_Charming Pawse_, this is CJ." **

**"Is your boss around? This is Beth Riggle, the owner of '_Latte Da'_." **

**"She's not here at the moment, but I can give you her cell number. She always carries it," CJ offered. **

**"Yes, please," she replied, writing down the number that CJ gave her. "Thank you." She dialed that number and waited, hoping she wouldn't get voice mail. **

**"Cat speakin'!" **

**"Hi. This is Beth Riggles," she announced. "We've met at the business owners' association meetings." **

**"Hey! Y'all own the other coffeehouse in town!" **

**"Not for much longer," Beth stated wryly. That's why I'm calling." **

**"Oh, no! Are y'all closin'?" **

**"I'm shutting down the storefront in a few minutes. It's been hemorrhaging money for weeks," Beth sighed.**

"**Jesus! I'm sorry to hear that," Cat sincerely replied. She'd feared that the cross promotion might have an adverse effect on the other coffeehouse, but Kozik, Alex, and Ima had all convinced her to go through with it. Now she felt guilty about causing the other store's demise. **

**"Don't think you're responsible for my business failing, Cat. You made a good business decision. I'd have done the same thing in your shoes. That's not the reason I called, anyway. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in taking over the kiosk at St. Thomas and buying any of my equipment from '_Latte Da'_." **

**"I'd have to look at my financials and talk to my crew about it," Cat explained. **

**"It doesn't have to be cash up front; I'll be happy to work out a payment plan. The main thing I want is to keep my employees from losing their jobs." **

**"How soon do y'all need an answer?" Cat inquired. **

**"Tomorrow." **

**"Text me a phone number where I can reach you," Cat replied. "I'll give you an answer one way or another."**

**"I'll do you one better," Beth countered. "Give me your email address, and I'll send you the names of the employees along with a list of equipment that might be useful at the kiosk or your place." **

**Cat provided her personal email address and promised to look it over. "I can't make y'all any guarantees," **

**"It's enough that you're thinking it over," Beth stated. **

**She replaced the receiver and picked up an envelope she'd prepared. She returned to the front to find Jake Boyde, her one remaining employee, leaning on the counter with his chin in his hand, trying unsuccessfully not to look bored. She used the envelope to tap him on the shoulder. **

**"Sorry ma'am!" He yelped, standing up straight. "Guess I was woolgathering!" **

**"That's all right. Beats doing nothing at all, which is what we've been doing for the past month," she replied warmly. **

**Jake eyed the envelope in her hand. He had a sinking feeling that it was the last pay envelope he'd be seeing for awhile. **

"**Yes, we're closing for good. This is two weeks' pay, but don't go out-of-town," Beth assured him. **

"**Why?" **

"**I've offered to sell the kiosk to Cat Marshall. If she buys it, she's going to need experienced workers. I've already asked her to keep my current employees working," Beth explained. **

"**What about you?" **

"**Something will come up. In the meantime, I'll have time to be with the family, which I haven't had lately."**

"**Want me to clean up?" **

"**No. Just give me your key and go on home – or whatever you feel like doing. Just stay in touch. I should know something tomorrow," Beth instructed.**

"**But if she doesn't buy the kiosk, I'm definitely out of a job, right?"**

"**It's possible. She seems to have a good business acumen, so I'm hoping she'll take me up on the offer. I'll talk to the kiosk employees a little later."**

"**OK, Beth," he replied, reluctantly handing over his key. He'd been aware for some time that the business was going under. It wasn't hard to ignore the fact that there was hardly any clientele. "Thanks for keeping me on as long as you have." **

"**Go ahead and file for unemployment. You know they have a waiting period, so the sooner you file, the sooner you can collect," she advised. Beth let her employee out the front door after accepting his key, then turned off the neon '_Open_' sign, taped a note to the front door that read ,"_Closed permanently. Thanks for your patronage_!" and walked slowly to the counter.**

**Beth turned and looked over the clean, empty tables, chairs, and counter tops. There was no trash to take out and none of the equipment needed cleaning. The wrapped store-bought cookies and pastries were placed in the refrigerator, then she turned out the lights and left through the back door for the last time. **

* * *

**Cat stuck her cell phone back in her pocket. Her face wore a worried frown. **

"**What's wrong, sweetheart?" Unser inquired. **

"**That was Beth Riggle. _'Latte Da'_ just closed for good," she reported. "She's been losing business ever since the shops on Liberty Street started closin'." **

"**That's too bad. Why did she call _you_ about it?" **

"**To see if I wanted to keep the coffee kiosk at the hospital goin'. It might be a good idea. I heard a lot of complaints about it while I was a patient." **

**Unser frowned in concern. "Aren't you afraid of biting off more than you can chew?" **

"**Well, I'm 'only' runnin' my coffeehouse," she replied evasively. "The gym is just somethin' I check on for Tig."**

**Unser glared at her. "C'mon Cat! I know your schedule better than you do!" **

"**I'm serious, Wayne!" She grinned. "Ima and Eddie have the gym runnin' like a well oiled machine. All I do is stop by every day to make sure things aren't gummed up. You're doin' a great job keepin' me on schedule and not over bookin' appearances for the campaign, and my coffeehouse is doin' just fine!"**

"**Ms. Riggle's not guilting you into this, is she? Like telling you it's your fault that her coffee shop failed?" **

"**Nope," Cat shook her head. "She was very emphatic about that. I'm surprised she's gettin' out of the kiosk, but she might be tired of the whole thing and wants some time off. How's my schedule look today?"**

**He glanced down at the calendar on the desk. "You've got the rest of this morning free. The staff meetings for the coffee shop and gym are this afternoon." **

"**Think I'll take a run up to Stockton, talk to Bobby and Tig about this." She observed. **

"**Why talk to Bobby?" Unser asked. **

"**He's pretty good about financial stuff like this. I've come to value his input on financial affairs," she explained. 'Especially if there's a possibility of the club makin' legitimate money.'**

"**Why did I even bother asking?" Unser sighed, rolling his eyes. **

**Cat came over and slipped an affection arm around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Because y'all give a damn!" She grinned before heading out the door to her bike. "I'll have the phone on if you need me!" **

"**Ride safe!" He called after her, just before the Yahama's engine could drown him out. **

* * *

**Beth pulled into a parking space in the service lot of St. Thomas. It was the quickest and easiest way for her to get to the kiosk. She used her passkey to access the entrance and proceeded towards the kiosk. There were no customers present, her employee Jaci Curley was cleaning the area when she walked up. **

"**What's new, Beth?" Jaci asked. "You look like you lost your best friend."**

"**It's almost as bad," Beth replied. "I wanted you to hear this from me. The main store is closed, permanently." **

**Jaci stopped in mid swipe. "What about here?" **

"**I'm going to keep the kiosk open until end of day tomorrow. After that, it depends on whether Cat Marshall decides to buy it." **

"**You're trying to sell out to the person that killed our business? Are you crazy?" Jaci hissed. **

"**She had nothing to do with this! Granted, we got away with selling store-bought baked goods here for awhile, as well as having limited hours. What hurt us was all the stores on Liberty Street closing up on us. You can't sell coffee when people don't come to drink it!" Beth corrected the girl. "If Cat buys me out, then you'll keep your job. That much I'm sure of." She handed the girl an envelope. **

"**What's this?" **

"**Your pay for the week. I hope to hear something by tomorrow from Cat. Plan on coming in as scheduled unless you hear otherwise from me."**

"**What are you going to do about the store-room?" Jaci asked. **

"**Leave everything there for now," she replied wearily. "I'll deal with it when the time comes."**

* * *

**Tig rushed to the visiting room, his heart racing a mile a minute. 'Cat doesn't usually visit during the week. Could something have happened to her Dad?' He frowned at the sight of Bobby approaching the visiting area from the opposite direction. "What the fuck are _you_ doin' here?" **

"**Cat asked to see me," Bobby shrugged. **

"**Why?" **

"**Guess you'll have to ask her," Bobby replied. "The guards don't tell ya shit here."**

"**True dat," Tig sighed, holding his arms out so the guard could frisk him. 'Unless she wanted Bobby on hand when she tells me the bad news!' **

**Cat was already sitting at a table when the two were allowed to enter the visiting area. Alex relaxed the minute he saw her face. Whatever had brought her there didn't involve her father. **

"**You go ahead, bro. I'll hang back for a second," Bobby murmured. **

**Alex didn't waste time acknowledging him. He rushed forward to embrace his wife. He was literally shaking from concern. "What's up, baby?" He asked after thoroughly kissing her. **

"**What? I can't take a few minutes to come say 'hi'?" She grinned, looking past her husband's shoulder to smile at Bobby. **

"**You can, but it's not your normal behavior," Alex growled, sitting down across from her while Bobby ambled up to them. **

"**Hey, Bobby!" She smiled, waving at the seat next to Tig. "Cop a squat."**

"**Hello yourself. What's goin' on, Cat? Tig's as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs!"**

"**So I notice," she smirked. **

"**C'mon, woman! Out with it!" Alex growled. **

"**I wanted to bounce a business idea off your noggins," she explained. She informed them of Beth Riggle's offer to buy out the St. Thomas kiosk. **

"**You want to do _what_?" Alex hollered, earning a warning glare from the guard. **

"**Hold on, Tig!" Bobby advised. "Don't go gettin' all caveman on her." **

"**Don't _you_ be tellin' me how to deal with _my_ woman!" Tig snarled. **

"**All y'all need to settle down!" Cat hissed, nodding her head at the ever-present guard who was intently watching her husband. **

"**I didn't do anything!" Bobby complained. **

"**General principles," Cat smirked. She turned her attention to Alex and added, "I know you're concerned about my well – bein', love. Let's look at this from a logical point of view." **

"**Let's see ya convince me!" Tig challenged. **

"**This oughta be good!" Bobby grinned. **

"**You're not helpin'!" Cat gave the club secretary 'The Look'. **

"**OK, I'll behave," Bobby replied, holding his hands up in surrender. **

**Alex snorted in disdain, which also earned him a glare from his wife. "If all y'all would close your mouths and open your ears, we might get somewhere!"**

**Both men clamped one hand over their mouths, turning their heads so that one ear was directed at her. They each cupped a hand to the exposed ear as if they wanted to enhance their hearing. **

'**Boys!' Cat shook her head and sighed in disgust. "Now, we know that the kiosk has been a source of disappointment to St. Thomas for some time."**

"**Yeah," Bobby interjected. "Inconvenient hours, lack of personnel, and they sell store-bought shit." **

"**Their coffee tastes like shit, too," Tig added.**

"**Exactly. By comin' under the _'Charmin' Pawse'_ umbrella, the kiosk can overcome two of these problems via our products." **

"**But won't that increase the work load for your people on baking day?" Bobby inquired. **

"**Not really," Cat replied. "We're already doubling up on the prepared product for the deliveries here. It wouldn't be that much more of a hassle to prepare product in advance for the kiosk, and then bake those items at the same time we're bakin' for the coffeehouse each day." **

"**Ya freeze the prepped shit until ya need it, right?" Alex admitted grudgingly. **

"**Glad y'all remembered, love, though my baked goods aren't 'shit'!" she retorted.**

"**Sorry!" **

"**So all ya have to do is double the baking every day that the kiosk is open," Bobby mused. **

"**Except I'm considerin' expandin' the kiosk hours to 8PM and adding the weekend to accommodate the hospital staff and visitors," Cat added. "That means a little more bakin' on Saturday to tide the kiosk through to Monday." **

"**Does it have enough storage?" Bobby asked. **

"**That's one of the things I have to look into," she admitted. "Beth's sendin' me a list of her employees and the equipment. They have to have _some_ kind of onsite storage at the hospital!" **

"**There might not be a freezer, but if ya shrink wrap the sh – "**

**Cat favored Alex with 'The Look', causing him to mentally search for a different colorful metaphor. **

" – **a'right!" He growled. "If you shrink wrap the _product_, there shouldn't be any problem." **

"**Thank you, love," she purred. "That's definitely an alternative."**

"**I don't get it," Alex added. "Why come all this way to discuss it if you're gonna do it anyway, and why include Bobby?" **

"**So the two of you can take it back to the club and ask 'em if all y'all want to go into this venture," Cat explained. "Remember, you get 30% of the cut." **

"**But it's _your_ business, baby!" Alex protested. "You've got majority rule!" **

**Cat shook her head. "I don't run a dictatorship, love. After I leave here, I'll be goin' back to the coffeehouse to get the 'kids' opinion."**

"**That's my cue to leave," Bobby grinned, rising from the table. He gave her a quick hug. "I have a feelin' the club's gonna say 'aye' to this. It's a good idea, and I know you'll make it work."**

"**Didn't you say ya were goin'?" Alex growled. "I'd like a _little_ private time with my wife before she leaves!"**

"**Neanderthal!" She and Bobby stated at the same moment. Bobby laughed and left the visiting room, leaving the couple as alone as they could be under the circumstances. **

**Alex reached out to clasp her hands in his. "Are ya sure you wanna do this, baby?"**

"**Yes, love. I know you're thinkin' I'm takin' on a lot, but keep in mind that if I win the city council seat, that won't start until January," she assured him. **

"**Not _if_," he corrected her. "_When_." **

"**Same difference," she smirked. **

"**And what if Blaine gets sicker?" He persisted. **

"**Jesus Christ, Alex! Why don't y'all just come out and say that you don't want me to buy the kiosk?" She cried in exasperation. **

"**I just wanna make sure you've looked at all the particulars, baby!" He replied. **

"**I thought of nothin' else all the way here," she stated firmly. "It's a good opportunity to gain more legit income for the club, which will get Roosevelt off our collective behinds. It'll give me a chance to get more equipment for the coffeehouse without havin' to pay full price, and add a few more employees to the mix, maybe even give my part timers more hours!"**

"**You're not just doin' this to give Dawn more hours, are ya?"**

'**Hardly!' Cat shook her head. "No, love. CJ and Adrian have been around longer, so they'd go full-time first. There's no doubt that she'd benefit from havin' more hours, though she'd probably still be part-time." **

"**It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for her already," Alex replied softly. "You didn't have to offer either of my girls a job. It had to be a headache for ya!" **

**Cat shrugged noncommittally. "It's past history, love," she replied. "She's settled in pretty well now." **

"**Colleen givin' ya any more shit?" **

'**Not as long as I keep the money comin'!' Cat thought dryly. She shook her head without looking Alex in the eye. The less said on that, the better. **

"**Trager! Time's up!" The guard called. **

"**That's my cue to hit the road, stud muffin," Cat stated. **

"**Did you ride the bike?" **

"**Does Kellogg's make corn flakes?" She grinned. "Every chance I get!"**

**He enfolded her in his arms, drawing her body as close as possible against his. He buried his face in her hair for a moment while she rested her head against his chest. "Be careful goin' home, baby," he murmured huskily after they shared a heartfelt goodbye kiss. "Keep the shiny side up." **

"**Always, love," she promised. **

**They turned at the same moment, neither wanting to watch the other leave. Cat made it out to the parking lot before the tears fell down her cheeks. Leaving Alex behind was always hard for her. 'It feels like it's been years since he went in!' **

**She brushed the tears away, drew her cell phone out of her inner jacket pocket, and accessed her contacts. **

"**_Lumpy's Gym_! This is Ima!" **

"**Hey, darlin'. Cat here. I'm gettin' ready to leave Stockton." **

"**Is everything all right?" Ima asked worriedly. **

"**Sure, just needed to discuss some business with Tig and Bobby," she assured her friend. "I'm headin' back to the coffeehouse for the staff meeting. Can you send Eddie and the assistant manager over? I'm workin' on a business deal that will have an effect on the gym." **

"**Sure. They're both here," Ima replied. "Care to share?"**

"**I will, once I'm back in town. I figured y'all would come to the meetin'." **

"**Oh! Sure!" Ima's voice squeeked in surprise. **

"**Better get used to bein' included where the business is concerned, darlin'," Cat reminded her. "Y'all _are_ part of the team!" **

"**I keep forgetting. You know, the clubhouse and all," Ima laughed nervously. **

"**It's goin' to get better, kiddo," Cat assured her. "Opie and Chibs and Koz are workin' on Tara and Gemma. They'll eventually wear down." **

"**I don't know, Cat. They're stubborn!" **

"**Hey, even rock wears after water's been runnin' on it for awhile!" Cat laughed and turned off the cell, mounted '_Blackie II'_, and headed back to Charming. The stereo blasted Kid Rock's 'All Summer Long' as she turned onto the highway and gave a friendly blast of the horn at the inmates in the fenced in yard. **

**From the prison yard, Alex was standing at the fence. His fingers were clutched in the chain link while he watched the long strip of asphalt beyond the fence. He squinted in the sunlight, worrying what was keeping his woman. 'Maybe she stopped to check on the inventory before she leaves!' **

**His vigil was finally rewarded by the familiar whine from the Yamaha's engine and a friendly horn blast. Though the prison yard was far from the highway, he could make out the well-loved form of his wife and her bike speeding past. He continued to follow the small dot, grinning at the choice of music coming from the stereo until there was nothing left on the horizon. He sighed wistfully before turning to join his brothers **

* * *

"**Where's Cat?" Dawn asked as she and Pete walked into the back entrance of _'Charming Pawse'_ for the staff meeting. **

"**She'll be here," Pete replied. "We're a little early. You're welcome to order your drink."**

"**Thanks for reminding me," Dawn grinned. One of the perks of working for her step – mother was getting snacks and beverages at the employee discount. She glanced at the office as they passed. She still didn't have the access she wanted to the accounts, but she was earning more and more privileges every week. 'All I have to do is be patient!' She reminded herself. **

**Dawn ordered her specialty drink from Adrian, then turned around to survey the customer area. The 'die hards' book shelves were neat and orderly as always. The remainder of the book exchange had been replaced by Charming Pawse and _Lumpy's Gym_ merchandise. An entire section was given over to Tina Lou's creations and Adrian's art. **

"**What's been the reaction to the merchandise?" She asked while Adrian made her drink. **

"**Very positive. The customers like being able to see all the items, instead of on-line or just a sample. We're selling more of everything, including the roasted coffee!"**

"**How about your art?" Dawn asked. **

"**The small pictures are selling well; I'm getting some inquires about portraits and things, so it's all good!" Adrian grinned, placing her drink on the counter in front of her. **

**Cat strode through the doorway into the customer area as they were talking. She was carrying a sheath of papers in one hand. "We'll be starting shortly, just waitin' for some of the gym crew to join us." **

"**Why?" Dawn quiered.**

"**All y'all will find out shortly," she replied, helping herself to a cup of ice water. **

**The bell at the front door tinkled to announce the arrival of Ima, followed by Eddie Cutter and his assistant manager. **

"**Go ahead and order yourselves a drink for the meetin'," Cat greeted the trio. "Nothin' specialty, though. Complimentary offee or tea, then come join us in the break room." **

**The other employees followed her into the breakroom while Adrian served the newcomers. When everyone was settled in the breakroom, Cat called the meeting to order. "For all y'all who don't know 'em, these gentlemen, Eddie Cutter is the manager at the gym, and this is his assistant." **

"**Why are _they_ here?" Dawn snorted. **

"**Because I asked 'em to attend," Cat replied quietly. "They're part of the business, and they'll be treated accordingly. You got that?"**

"**Yes, ma'am!" Dawn retorted sulkily, scowling into her drink cup. **

"**The reason for the gym management's attendance is because I wanted to get everyone's input on an addition to the business structure. Is there anyone who is not familiar with the coffee kiosk at St. Thomas?"**

**Dawn and the gym's assistant manager raised their hands. Ima began grinning in anticipation, remembering her own dissatisfaction with the kiosk. Pete and Anna exchanged amused glances with Adrian and CJ. **

"**Well, for those of you not familiar with it, the coffee kiosk was part of the '_Latte Da'_ structure. _'Latte Da'_ closed permanently earlier today," Cat explained. **

**That was met by gasps of surprise from her coffeehouse staff. "Does that include the hospital kiosk?" Pete inquired. **

"**It's still operatin', but only today. Beth Riggle, the owner, has offered to let me buy the kiosk from her and make it part of our operation." **

"**I was hoping this would happen!" Ima replied. "You can do _so_ much to improve it!" **

"**If I do this, it will mean some changes and will affect the cross promotion," Cat added. "I didn't want to arbitrarily foist this on all y'all without gettin' your input. My mind isn't 100% made up on this. If I make the purchase, it will mean additional hours for some part timers, and some of the part timers will go full – time. Of course," she turned to the gym employees with a rueful grin. "I'm referrin' to the coffeehouse folks." **

**Eddie grinned and nodded. **

"**What about baking day, Miss Cat?" Anna inquired. **

"**There _will_ be more work on Saturday," Cat admitted. **

**'Naturally!' Dawn thought, rolling her eyes at the idea, though she was careful not to let her step – mother see her reaction. **

**"That's because you'll be replacing the store bought crap with your goods," Ima observed. **

**"That's the idea," Cat grinned. "That'll mean we'll have to make and freeze additional dough on Saturday, plus bake for the kiosk each day that it's open." **

**"Will you have Sunday hours there?" Adrian asked. **

**"I don't know, darlin'," she replied. "The current hours are 8AM - 5PM, Monday through Friday."**

**Miss Anna and Pete shook their heads. "That's missing a lot of sales opportunity!" Pete whistled. **

**"True. Extendin' the hours to 8PM nightly means we'll have to bake double the inventory each day, plus enough to see the kiosk through the weekend."**

"**So Sundays _are_ a possibility?" CJ inquired.**

"**I'm not sold on the idea of bein' open on Sundays, even for the hospital."**

"**What kind of storage do they have there, Miss Cat?" Adrian inquired. **

**Cat looked through the papers she'd carried in. "Accordin' to Beth's email, the storage is simply a locked closet. If we opt to go seven days a week with the kiosk, we'd have to double up on Saturday with shrink wrappin' the baked goods." **

"**The paper cups, covers, napkins and other supplies need to be stored there, too," Pete observed. **

"**What about merchandise?" Miss Anna added. **

**Cat shook her head. "No merchandise. There's not enough space." **

"**This kiosk is very small," Ima spoke up. "The customer places the order on one end, then picks up their order at the other." **

**"What's between the two?" Dawn asked. **

**Cat felt encouraged that the girl was taking an interest. **

**"There's a glass case where the baked goods are displayed. The drink preparation area is there, too," Ima continued. **

**"No specialty drinks, just coffee and tea," Cat added. "There's also no place for the customers to sit with their orders, and only a small sink for washing pots."**

"**Is there a place for cold items? Creamers and the like?" Adrian asked. **

**Cat referred again to the email from Beth. "There's a small refrigerator like you'd see in a college dorm," she affirmed. "It'll hold a few cartons of creamer, but that's about it. There's also a microwave if the customer wants something warmed up." **

**"It sounds like a very basic set up," Pete added. **

"**And because it's in the hospital lobby, there won't be a sound system," Cat informed them. **

"**That sucks!" Dawn muttered contemptuously. She wasn't a fan of most of the music played at the coffeehouse, but it helped make the time pass faster. Once in awhile she got to play something she liked. 'I don't think I want to work there!' **

**'I was afraid the demon was goin' to wake up!' Cat sighed inwardly, shaking her head at her step - daughter. "You have to remember that the kiosk is different from our storefront. That space is rented from the hospital, so we have to abide by their rules. The lobby gets noisy enough without a stereo blaring away."**

**"Could we use a portable radio? Something we can listen to, but not create a massive disturbance?" CJ offered. **

**"I suppose it's possible, but there can't be objectionable lyrics, so rap and hip hop wouldn't be allowed," Cat stated. **

"**What about the cross promotion?" Eddie brought up. "How are you going to be able to implement that at the kiosk?"**

"**That's one of those things I'd like to work out with you," she stated. "I'm not sure it's even feasible to cross promote the kiosk with the main store and the gym." **

**"I don't know that it would be, Cat," Eddie stated. "Sometimes it gets a little hectic when we're trying to validate several coupons at one time." **

**"But it's not like the customers at the kiosk are gonna run right out to the gym!" Dawn snorted. **

**"That's true," Eddie admitted. He frowned in response the young woman's snide attitude, then glanced questioningly at Cat. **

**"Dawn is my step - daughter," she explained. "And sometimes has a tendency to forget her manners!" **

**Dawn flushed angrily at the public rebuke. "Well, it's true! They're probably gonna visit their sick friend or relative or whatever they're doin' there before they leave the hospital."**

**"That's true, Dawn. I appreciate your input but it was the way you offered it that leaves a lot to be desired." **

"**What are you talkin' about?" She challenged.**

**"No one likes the tone of voice you used!" Ima chimed in. "Like Cat said, these guys are part of the business, and they deserve as much respect as you give Miss Anna, Pete, or me!"**

**Dawn lowered her gaze to the floor. "Sor - ree!" She muttered. "I wasn't aware _you_ were a manager here!" **

**"Dawn, step outside the break room with me for a minute, please," Cat stated quietly. "I'll be back in a moment," she explained to the group as Dawn got up and flounced out of the break room. **

* * *

**Tig and Bobby informed their brothers of Cat's visit during lunch. "She's got an opportunity to expand the coffee business into St. Thomas," Bobby explained. "She's goin' to include that in our percentage, so she wanted our opinion."**

"**I know why she wanted Tig's input," Juice retorted. "But why did she ask for yours, Bobby?" **

"**Because I know money," Bobby grinned. **

**Clay shrugged and turned his attention to his SAA. "What's your opinion on her expandin' the business, Tigger?" **

"**I'm OK with it," he shrugged. "She's wantin' to help the club earn legit money to keep the club off Roosevelt's radar." **

"**I hope she's not considerin' it just for that reason!" Clay exlciamed. **

"**Nah. Besides, it's her money. If she thinks it's worth buyin', I'm not gonna stop her."**

"**Hope she knows we appreciate the help," Clay murmured. "Ope says this Roosevelt fella is a real hawk and lookin' for any reason to put the screws to the club"**

"**That's why the women worked out those charity rides as a cover for the gun runnin'," Bobby pointed out. "All our boys have to do is wait to split off from the herd once they're outta SANWA's jurisdiction. Seems the surrounding areas could care less where the rides are goin', much less who detours from the pack." **

"**Opening up the charity runs to civilians and other clubs has helped, too," Juice observed. "More riders means more cover."**

"**Yeah, as long as the other clubs keep the peace!" Tig growled. He had initially been against the notion of Cat riding in the charity runs. Though most outlaw clubs followed the 'Biker's Code when it came to female riders, he didn't like the thought of her possibly being in harm's way.**

"**The Bastards go on every run, Tig. They're gonna keep an eye on the women," Happy reminded him.**

"**Besides, she's not the only woman rider now," Jax added teasingly.**

"**I may need to talk to that wife of yours, Tig," Clay grumbled. "We don't need to charter a women's auxiliary!" **

"**She wouldn't want to be in one!" Tig countered, puffing his chest out with pride. "She likes bein' independent. The only old ladies interested in ownin' and ridin' are Ima and her!" **

"**Thank God!" Clay growled. **

**The group laughed and snickered in response. They had no qualms about 'lone wolf' riders. They'd seen many men without club affiliations. Some lived in the SANWA area, others just passed through. They hadn't seen any female rider/owners until Cat came to town. It never occurred to them that any of the other old ladies might follow her lead. **

**Ima had recently joined the ranks of unaffiliated bike owner/operators with encouragement from her old man and Cat. Kozik suggested she attend a class run through ABATE, which would teach her to ride safely. **

"_**Don't you want to teach me?" She crooned. **_

"_**Sure, but these people will teach you a lot more than I can," he replied. "If you really wanna learn, this is the best way to do it," **_

_**Ima enrolled in the next class offered in Stockton, and took to riding like a fish to water. She enjoyed the classes, and soon grew used to using her hands and feet to brake and shift gears. She purchased a white helmet so she'd be easier seen, along with a leather jacket, boots, and gloves. She passed the course with flying colors.**_

"_**The instructor suggested I get a 450, Cat," Ima explained after she graduated from the course. "But I don't know what brand to get."**_

"_**What manufacturer did you ride for the course?" **_

"_**Victory"**_

"_**Not really familiar with it, though I've heard some good things about 'em," Cat replied. **_

"_**Should I go for a Harley?" **_

"_**Do y'all want a Harley?" **_

"_**Is there a difference?" Ima inquired. **_

"_**Just like car makes, there are differences and preferences. Harleys are OK, but a lot of it is name and status. It also helps to have some mechanical aptitude or a good mechanic."**_

"_**I don't have the one," Ima replied with a grin, "but I do have the other!" **_

"_**True. I've got both, but still ride Yamaha," Cat smiled. **_

"_**Why is that? Didn't you say your cousins rode Harleys?"**_

"_**They did, but I never really liked 'em for some reason," she admitted. "I don't know if it was the noise factor, or the price or a combination. My first bike was a Honda, I liked the feel and performance. A former friend had a Yamaha, so I tried that brand, and liked it as well. When I went back to ridin', I just chose what I knew." **_

"_**I'm not sure that helps, Cat," Ima replied doubtfully. **_

"_**What we can do is look online, see what brands and makes y'all like, and colors, then see what you can test ride," she suggested. **_

"_**Is a test ride necessary?"**_

"_**Oh, yeah!" Cat grinned. "You want to be sure you can hold the bike up at a stop without bein' on your tip toes, and that you feel comfortable with the seat and the instruments."**_

"_**Oh. It sounds involved." **_

"_**A little, but this is goin' to be your bike. It won't do y'all any good to copy me, or Kozik, or anyone else," Cat explained.**_

_**Both Kozik and Cat took Ima out to test ride several different bikes, until she finally settled on a_. She liked the leather saddlebags on the sides, which didn't inhibit her ability to get on and off the bike. It also had a windshield, though no sound system. **_

"_**Y'all can always get one installed later, once you're more used to ridin'," Cat advised her. "If you're goin' on really long rides, a sound system is nice to have, but it can be distractin'."**_

"_**This is a good starter bike," Kozik added approvingly when the women rode their bikes to Ima's to show her new acquisition to him. "It'll serve ya well on those charity runs, and also do well in town."**_

"_**So you approve?" Ima purred. **_

"_**I sure do!" Kozik grinned. **_

"**I just never pictured Ima as a rider," Jax remarked. **

"**You only think of her as bein' nekkid and layin' on her back!" Happy retorted**

"**Nothin' wrong with that!" Clay growled. **

"**Don't get caught sayin' that around Kozik!" Juice laughed. **

"**A'right, guys! Tell me what do ya want me to tell Cat about the kiosk!" Tig snarled. **

"**Like she needs our permission!" Happy observed dryly. **

"**Tell her we're behind her 100% no matter what she decides," Clay stated. **

"**Copy that."**

* * *

**Cat followed her step – daughter out of the breakroom and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong with you, darlin'? You're as prickly as a porcupine!" **

"**Nothin'!" She protested sullenly. **

"**Y'all could've fooled me!" Cat observed dryly. "Did your mother give you a hard time about comin' to the meetin'?" **

"**Doesn't she always?"**

**Cat laid an understanding hand on the girl's shoulder. "Darlin', I _know_ from personal experience when I was your age how you're feelin'. But as much as I sympathize with y'all, you've _got_ to leave your personal life out of the workplace. No one else is goin' to care whether y'all had a bad day or not." **

"**Fine! I'll just sit in the fuckin' office and wait!" The girl retorted angrily. Inwardly, she was looking forward to trying to break into Cat's account on the computer during the remainder of the meeting. **

"**No, y'all are goin' to go back inside, sit down, and participate in the discussion like a human bein'. _And_ y'all are goin' to take that chip off your shoulder. You got that?" **

**Dawn stared angrily at her step – mother, who met the girl's angry glare without flinching. The stare down continued for several long seconds, then Dawn cast her eyes at the floor and muttered, "I s'pose you expect me to apologize, too!" **

"**It'd be nice, but I won't force y'all to do it. Just try to behave civilly," Cat replied. "And if y'all have any ideas, please share 'em. But do it politely." **

**Dawn opened the door and walked back into the silent break room. Her face was flushed and she kept her eyes glued to the floor, not willing to look at her co - workers and the guests. She sat down in her seat and mumbled a barely audible apology to the group. 'Dammit, it's like she knows what I'm up to!' **

"**Sorry for the interruption, y'all," Cat stated as she returned to her own seat. "Where were we?"**

"**I have an idea, Miss Cat," Adrian stated. "How about if we write the date the coupon is issued at the kiosk, with a proviso that it's not valid for 24 hours later? That would give us time to get the coupon numbers to the gym and here for validation." **

**Eddie stroked his chin for a few moments. "That sounds doable." He glanced at his assistant. "What do you think?" **

**"It might work," he replied. "Thing is, are we just tossin' the medicine ball around for fun, or is this a definite possibility?" **

**"I've already talked to Bobby and Tig about this, since the club has an interest in the business. They've left the decision up to me," Cat explained. **

**"You saw Daddy today?" Dawn exclaimed in dismay. **

**"Sorry, darlin'. All this happened in a flash. I had to talk to them before presentin' this to all y'all," she replied apologetically. **

**Dawn sighed. "What about the rest of the club?" **

**"The club doesn't have a say in the running of the coffeehouse, Dawn," Pete explained. **

**"But Cat said they have an interest!" She protested. **

**"Yeah, but as silent partner," CJ replied. "This is Miss Cat's baby!" **

**"Oh," Dawn murmured, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. **

**"Trust me, darlin', the club will appreciate any legitimate profit they can make!" Cat smiled. **

**"I can attest to that!" Ima added. **

**"When do you have to give Beth an answer?" Miss Anna inquired. **

**"By tomorrow mornin'." **

**"It sounds like we've ironed out as many wrinkles as we can," Ima observed. "The ultimate decision is yours, Cat." **

**"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm gonna play with some numbers after this meeting, so I can have an answer for Beth in a few hours. In the meantime, if you three -" she indicated Ima and the gym staff, "-want to vamoose, go for it." **

**"Call me if you need anything, kitten," Ima stated as she followed the two men from the break room. **

**The remainder of the staff meeting moved smoothly. Pete reported on the continued success of the Stockton Concession, while Adrian spoke about the transition of the book exchange wall to merchandise. The Stockton Concession was more profitable than they'd expected, with the Snicker Bar Muffins leading the sales.**

"**Wonder who's buyin' the majority of those?" Pete snickered. The entire group laughed at the obvious answer. **

"**It wouldn't surprise me at all!" Cat chortled. **

**Response to the additional merchandise had been positive. Customers had always been purchasing whole bags of roasted and flavored beans and baked goods to take home. Being able to see and touch the shelves of shirts, china ware, and other items with the '_Charming Pawse_' logo, along with the stuffed feline trio in three sizes, Adrian's artwork, and Tina Lou's creations made the customers more willing to buy than seeing them on the website. **

"**We're still getting lots of website orders from around the country, but local sales have shown a marked increase," Adrian added. **

"**We are getting inquiries about wi - fi, Miss Cat. People with e – readers and notebook computers really want that service," Miss Anna added. **

"**I know, but there's a lot of pros and cons to that. I'm considerin' it, but just not sure if that's such a good idea." **

"**Seems to me if you want to keep the customers happy, you give 'em what they want," Dawn spoke up. **

"**True, but there's an old sayin' about people in Hell wantin' ice water," Cat replied. "Free wi - fi can be a pretty wriggly can of worms. This is a matter that I want to research further before I implement it." **

"**Whatever," Dawn shrugged. **

'**I think I know what will perk her up,' Cat thought to herself. She had planned to give the girl copies of the 'thank you' letters she'd received about the donated books after the meeting. 'Maybe givin' these to her in front of the staff will brighten her mood!'**

**She withdrew a legal size envelope from her back pocket and held it up. "As all y'all know, we dispensed with the book exchange wall to give our merchandise more display room. Somethin' had to be done with all the books the 'die – hards' weren't interested in readin'. I put Dawn in charge of findin' new homes for the books, and she did a great job of callin' the various senior citizen and day care centers to gauge their interest. She even took charge of organizin' the deliveries!" **

**Dawn began flushing again, but she sat up straighter and a small smile lightened her features. 'Am I _really_ gettin' public praise from the old girl?' **

"**All the organizations that received books from us wrote in to say 'thank you', and all were very complimentary of Dawn for her professionalism, courtesy, and genuine interest in their operation," Cat added, smiling affectionately at her step – daughter. "Givin' back to the community is somethin' we've always strived to do, and for Dawn to dive in head first with that project means somethin' to all of us." She extended the envelope to her step – daughter and added, "I made these copies for y'all to have, and I'm proud to name you our volunteer of the month!" **

**The staff broke out in applause and cheers. Dawn flushed again, but this time from pleasure instead of embarrassment. She couldn't speak, but her eyes were aglow with happiness.**

* * *

**Pete was used to the lengthy silences between Dawn and himself during the trips between Charming and her home and back again. He always greeted her politely, then would play a CD or tape to break the monotonous quiet. Dawn's reaction was to just nod or grunt a greeting before turning her head to look out the passenger side window. **

**He was caught completely by surprise to have Dawn initiate a conversation with him the minute they were sitting in the cockpit of the Cruiser after the staff meeting. "Are you going to work at the kiosk?" **

**Pete started the Cruiser and put it in gear, piloting it onto the street from the driveway and giving himself time to get over his shock and formulate a response. "To tell you the truth, I haven't had time to think about it." **

"**Would you go if Miss Cat asked you to?"**

**"I really don't know, Dawn. We just learned about this today, so it's as much a surprise to me as it is to you." **

**"But that doesn't answer my question," she persisted. **

**"Well," Pete shrugged. "I guess if she needed me there, I'd transfer." **

**"Is that because you're afraid of bein' canned if you don't?" **

**"No way! Miss Cat's pretty fair when it comes to her employees!" Pete insisted. **

**"How so?" **

**"Things like scheduling issues, and being respectful of us." **

**Dawn gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" **

**"Take this kiosk venture, for example. Most business owners would've just gone ahead and bought it, then informed their staff of it afterward. Instead, Miss Cat sought our input, including that of the gym employees before making her own decision."**

**"Do you _really_ think she would have passed on the opportunity if the majority of you had been against it?" Dawn challenged. **

**"That's how to say," Pete shrugged. "I suppose it's possible." **

**"Then why go to the trouble?" **

**Because that's the kind of person she is," Pete stated. **

"**That's not much of an answer, dude."**

"**It's the best answer I can give you. I've been working for Miss Cat for months now, most of them as an assistant manager. She's very fair about lots of things." **

"**I suppose she's payin' ya extra for picking me up and take me home!"**

"**She offered, but I didn't accept it."**

"**Why not?" Dawn blurted. 'Jesus! If she offered _me_ extra money to do something, I'd take it and find some way to get someone else to do it for me!' **

"**For the same reason I take care of the kitties after hours and make sure they get back into the house and are fed," he explained. "She does so much for the community and for us that sometimes it's just nice to give back."**

'**If you say so,' Dawn thought. **

**"So why are you so interested in whether I transfer to the kiosk or not?" Pete inquired. **

"**I talked to Cat before we left about working there." **

**Pete's eyebrows rose up his brow in surprise. "You did?"**

"**Why are you so surprised?""Because of your reaction to the idea during the meeting," he replied. **

"**That was before CJ talked her into lettin' us have a portable radio there," Dawn countered. "I can handle pourin' drinks as long as I have some tunes to listen to!" She turned her face back to the window and muttered, "Especially if it gets me outta the house longer!" **

**Pete felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. 'She makes such a show of being tough, but she's really just an unhappy kid trying to cover up the fact that she's hurt!' Having a better insight into Dawn's behavior helped him understand why she'd spoken so brazenly to Cat and him on her first day of work. "I felt the same way at your age," he admitted. "I couldn't wait to get out on my own! It's not as easy as it looks, though."**

"**I'm not gettin' my hopes up." Dawn stated flatly. **

"**Why?**"

"**I doubt Cat will let me work there on my own after I made that comment about there bein' no music." **

**"You were stating an honest opinion," Pete assured her. "Maybe a little colorful, but it was honest. Miss Cat appreciates honesty, even if it's a little brutal." **

**"Maybe," Dawn sighed. "I doubt Cat will let me work there on my own."**

"**Not necessarily," Pete argued. "Granted, you got off to a rocky start, but you've really pulled through since then. Miss Cat's going to take that into consideration, too. You showed some initiative by letting her know you're interested in the kiosk after all. " **

**"But she won't let me work there on my own," Dawn insisted.**

"**Not at first," Pete admitted. "You've never worked the counter, so she'd want to have a manager with you while you're learning the ropes." **

"**What's to learn?" She laughed. **

"**Besides pouring coffee and tea, you have to take the orders, ring them up, take payment and make change, and also deal with the customers," he explained. **

"**It's not rocket science!" **

"**No, it's not. Have you ever done anything like that before?" he countered gently. **

"**No," Dawn reluctantly admitted. "But it can't be _that_ hard!" **

"**The coffeehouse can be a little difficult, because of all the extra demands on your attention," Pete replied. "You'll have an advantage over the rest of us by not having to learn all the different specialty drinks!" **

"**I've seen the recipes," Dawn grinned. "It's a lot of information!" **

"**It'd be heavy if it were in a notebook!" Pete laughed. "Miss Cat made that when she first started out. It was her idea to make the recipe binder." **

"**But that's just a bunch of index cards coated in plastic held together with notebook rings!" Dawn scoffed. "Why not use a computer?"**

"**A computer could get wet. The cards are coated in heavy plastic tape so they won't get destroyed if they get wet Any time we come across a new drink, we write it down and add it to the index."**

"**So if someone wanted a green tea iced drink with orange and vanilla flavoring and a shot of mint with whipped cream, you could make it?" **

"**That's the idea," Pete smiled. "And I'd write out how I did it so the next person doesn't have to guess at it."**

"**Wow! The kiosk is lookin' more inviting than ever!" **

**Pete grinned sympathetically. "It's not bad once you've done it a few times!"**

"**I'll take your word for it!" Dawn retorted with a grin. "I still say that things are more basic at the hospital site." **

**"I guess it would be," Pete agreed. "I don't envy Miss Cat having to make the decision about where to put people." **

**"Do you think she might not buy the kiosk? After all, the hospital has a cafeteria."**

**"I don't know," Pete shrugged. "Guess we'll know something one way or the other before long." **

**"Yeah, I suppose so," Dawn sighed before turning away to gaze out the passenger side window again. **

**Pete sighed inwardly and selected a CD to put in the sound system. It had felt for a moment like they'd broken some kind of barrier between them. 'That was certainly the longest, and most friendly conversation we've ever had!' **

**Pete figured out that Dawn asked about his plans in order to determine whether she might be able to get extra hours. 'She wasn't really interested in the business at all!' **

**Dawn was just as happy for the distraction. Her mind was moving a mile a minute. 'If I can get more hours, and it sounds like I will, that means I can do a lot more snooping in the house without Cat discovering me! She's _got_ to keep a list of her passwords somewhere!' **

**The silence continued until the PT cruised to a stop in front of Dawn's home. "I suppose Cat's gonna hear all about this conversation," she observed dryly. **

"**She won't hear anything from me about it," Pete informed her. "If she asks my opinion about assigning you to the kiosk, I'll give her my honest opinion, which is what I've told you. I'll see you on Saturday morning." **

**Dawn shrugged and opened the passenger side door. "Yeah, see ya," she replied before closing the door and heading to the front door. She was relieved to find that her mother wasn't at home to badger her about being gone. She retreated to her room, lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, recalling the conversation she'd had with her step - mother after the staff meeting. **

_**Cat retreated to the coffeehouse office after the meeting ended. She wanted to study the employee schedule Beth had sent her and compare it to her own. She'd just sat down in front of the computer when Dawn knocked at the door. "C'mon in, darlin'! Gettin' ready to go home?"**_

_"**Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you a minute," Dawn replied, stepping inside the office. To her dismay, her step – mother had already accessed her account, so Dawn wouldn't be able to try to discern the password. **_

_**Cat leaned back in her chair. "Do y'all want to sit down to talk?" **_

_"**No, this won't take long." Dawn shuffled her feet for a moment before leaning against the door frame, trying to appear nonchalant. "Thanks for the recognition earlier. I didn't expect it."**_

_'**Y'all worked hard on that project, and I wanted you to know it was appreciated, and not just by me," Cat replied warmly. "And to make up for bein' a little hard on y'all durin' the meetin'." **_

_"**Guess I deserved it," Dawn shrugged. "I was kinda bitchy."**_

_'**Just a tad,' Cat thought. "I'll be havin' your name engraved on a plate to go on the plaque out front later, darlin'," she stated aloud. "I'd like to get a picture of you to put with the plaque." **_

_"**I'll have Pete do it before we leave," she replied. "I had an idea and wanted to run it by you." **_

_"**What's that?" **_

_"**I thought of a name for the kiosk. You can't call it 'Charming Pawse' because of the space considerations and because cats aren't allowed at the hs be in the hospital," Dawn explained. **_

_"**True. Right now it's called 'Latte Di'," Cat nodded. **_

_"**How about renaming it 'The Perk?'" Dawn suggested. **_

_**Cat pondered the idea for a moment. It had a positive ring to it, and coffee certainly did seem to perk people up. "I like it." **_

_"**You do?" **_

_"**Don't sound so surprised!" She laughed. "It's a very good idea. It's not cutesy, it's positive, and it's short. It's what coffee does for people. We'll use it. Sounds a lot better than 'the kiosk'." **_

_"**Can I ask another question?"**_

_"**I don't know, can you?" Cat grinned.**_

_**Dawn gave her a quizzical look. "Huh?" **_

_"**You asked if you could ask another question, so I wanted to know if you could. It's an old joke from my youth," she explained. When Dawn continued to look confused, she added, "Never mind, y'all can ****always**** ask a question. I might not always have an answer, though."**_

_"**OK. Will this mean I'll be able to pick up more hours?" **_

_"**If you do, will you still be goin' to see your father at Stockton?"**_

_"**Oh, yes! Please!" Dawn replied excitedly. "Maybe I could work at 'The Perk?'**_

_"**I thought you weren't interested because of the music situation," Cat replied.**_

_"**Well, since you said we could have a radio as long as it's not loud or offensive, I kinda like the idea. I'd like to give it a try." Dawn explained. **_

_"**I don't have an answer for y'all right now, honey," Cat admitted. "I've just started lookin' at schedules and manpower." She pulled a notepad towards her and grabbed a pen. "Tell me what days or hours you'd be interested in, I'll work with it and see what I come up with." **_

_**Dawn provided the information Cat needed and added, "You'll call me later and let me know?"**_

_"**I will," she promised. "You might not get more hours for a couple of weeks. It looks like Beth has the schedule worked out for the remainder of this week and all of next."**_

_"**I'll even look into gettin' a room! I'm sure there's gotta be sleepin' rooms available for rent!" Dawn offered. **_

_**Cat shook her head. "No, I'll let y'all stay with me. It's been workin' out so far, and Ming seems to like y'all. As long as you clean up after yourself, don't smoke in the house, and don't bring strangers to the house to party, we'll be fine."**_

_**Dawn nodded her head vigorously. "I could live with that!" She exclaimed. "It'll be less wear and tear on your car and Pete!" **_

_"**That's true. Let me get to work on this so I can let y'all know somethin' later," she replied. "I'll talk to y'all later, OK?"**_

**_Dawn rushed forward and gave Cat a quick hug around the neck. Just as quickly, she stepped back and ran out of the office in search of Pete. 'That oughta knock her off kilter a bit!'_ **

**Dawn rolled over onto her stomach, a satisfied smirk crossing her face. "I've got that old bitch eating outta my hand, now! She thinks I'm starting to like her! Ha! That's never gonna happen! The minute I get my hands on a wad of her money, I'm outta here and off to the bright lights and big city where I'll make more money than that bitch will _ever_ see!' **

* * *

**Ima drove by the clubhouse after leaving the staff meeting at the coffeehouse. She wanted to share the news about Cat's newest venture with Kozik. **

"**He's not here," Opie informed her. "He's prolly home."**

"**OK, thanks," she replied, retreating to her car. She was still uncomfortable around the compound, and though Opie wasn't outright mean to her like Tara, she wasn't sure he welcomed her presence without Kozik being around. She also didn't want to have a run – in with Gemma if she could help it. "Glad there was a customer diverting her attention, otherwise she might've come out to give me an inquisition!' **

**Her heart raced at the sight of Kozik's Harley parked next to her Honda at the apartment complex. She was always happy whenever he made time to get away from the club, whether he spent it in her company or not. She found him sitting on the balcony, relaxing with a beer. **

"**Hi, baby! Where've you been?" He grinned. He pulled her into his lap to give and accept a hello kiss. **

"**If you'd checked your voice mail, you'd know!" She teased, running her hand through his hair. **

"**Yeowtch!" He winced. "I went by the gym, didn't see you or the guys."**

"**We were at the coffeehouse. Cat asked us to sit in on the staff meeting there," she explained. "She** **wanted to discuss a business opportunity with us because it could affect the gym."**

"**Oh? What's goin' on?" **

**Ima outlined the kiosk purchase plan, and the suggestion Adrian had made so that the cross promotion could be extended to that venture. "It's going to be a bare bones kind of thing, just coffees and teas for drinks, but they'll be selling the baked goods from the coffeehouse there."**

**Kozik nodded approvingly. "Sounds feasible. I take it that Cat already discussed it with Tig?"**

"**She did. He's on board with it," Ima sighed. **

"**What's wrong, baby? Weren't Eddie and the other guy agreeable?"**

"**Oh, t_hey_ were. So were Cat's employees. Dawn, on the other hand -"**

**Kozik gently placed his hand over her mouth. "Say no more. I'm familiar with her behavior. I'm surprised Cat puts up with her!"**

"**A woman will put up with a lot for the man she loves," Ima reminded him. **

"**Then Cat's a fuckin' saint for puttin' up with Dawn!" Kozik snorted. "What'd she do?"**

"**Oh, just being a snarky kid. But she was also rude to Eddie, so Cat called her out of the meeting to set her straight."**

"**Good for her!" Kozik remarked. "The kid's gotta learn that she can't act out just because of** **who her father is." **

"**I don't think it was because of Tig," Ima protested. "I think she's testing Cat."**

"**What do ya mean?" Kozik frowned. **

"**Just from the way she talks and acts whenever Cat's around. With other people, she's pretty outgoing and nice, but sometimes when it's just her and Cat, or in a situation like today's meeting, she's as rude obnoxious as she can possibly be!" Ima explained. "It got so bad today that I wound up speaking to her in front of everyone!" **

**Kozik tightened his arms around his lady and laid his chin on her shoulder. "It'll work itself out, baby. But Cat prolly appreciated your support."**

**Ima snuggled against him but a nagging concern bothered her. "Koz, what do you want me to do if Kendra ever comes to visit?" **

**Kozik's eyes widened with surprise. He'd never considered that his daughter would ever come to see him. Their relationship was strained at best. He'd done all the right things, paid child support on time, remembered important events like birthdays and Christmas, and visited whenever he could. The demands on his time kept him from visiting as often as he liked, and because his neighborhood in Tacoma wasn't the best, he never had her over to his place for visitation. **

**When Kendra was a child, it wasn't as much of a problem, but as she grew older, she became more and more resentful of the situation that prevented her from having a full time dad. 'Maybe that's why Kendra sought the porn biz, as a bid for attention she didn't always get from me,' he mused.**

"**I don't know that Kendra's ever gonna show here, baby," he stated at last. "I love her and all, but we're like gasoline and fire. Best if we don't mix." **

"**I'm sorry, lover," Ima crooned. **

"**But should she ever decide to come visit, and she gets outta line, I'd expect ya to call her out on it," he added. "Just because we aren't hitched doesn't mean she can get away with bein' disrespectful to ya. I won't tolerate it!" **

**Ima felt disappointed when he spoke of their current status, but brightened considerably to hear him say he wouldn't accept his daughter treating her ****disrespectfully. "Thanks, lover. That means a lot to me. It's got to be hard to balance a child and a relationship."**

"**Yeah," Kozik sighed. 'Part of me wishes for the opportunity, but another part of me is just as happy that I don't have to fuck with it.' **

"**You should let Cat know that you're OK with the kiosk plan, since you are part owner of the gym," Ima suggested. **

"**Did you tell her you were OK with it?" **

"**Well, yeah, but I'm not a co – owner of the gym!" Ima protested. **

"**Baby, you speak for me on all things related to the gym," Kozik informed her. "I thought ya knew that."**

**She shook her head. "I thought I was just helping you out."**

**Kozik shook his head and cupped his hand under her chin. "I shoulda made myself more clear. That's what I told the guys at the gym, baby."**

**Ima felt another rush of pleasure wash through her. She'd never guessed that he would give her _that_ much trust! "I know now," she murmured. **

"**Don't you ever forget it! I'll call Cat later on and give her the thumbs up. Right now, I've got somethin' more pleasurable on my mind!" **

* * *

**Cat turned off the computer, rubbed her eyes, and rotated her shoulders to east the tension from hunching in front of the device without a break. She'd been working out schedules, payroll, and other factors involving the coffeehouse and the kiosk until she felt certain that she could make the combined ventures work. 'It means keeping Beth on as a manager and giving Dawn more hours at the kiosk if CJ and Adrian don't want to move there.' She observed. She called Miss Anna into the office to lay out the plan, adding, "I'm afraid I was bein' a little over optimistic about movin' part timers up to full time. I can give 'em all more hours though." **

"**I can't speak for Pete, but I'd prefer staying here than managing the hospital kiosk," Miss Anna remarked. "Having Beth manage that area might work out better for you, since she's more familiar with it than we are. As far as the part timers, I'm sure they'd appreciate a few more hours than they're currently getting."**

'**Maybe I can raise the hourly rate for the part timers a little to make up for it,' Cat observed. "Do y'all think Dawn might be able to handle working at the kiosk, since she doesn't have to learn to make specialty drinks?" **

"**She's been doing a good job in the kitchen on baking day," Miss Anna reported. "I'm not sure how she'd do with customers in an unsupervised environmen. If Adrian and CJ don't want to move to the kiosk, I suppose you could give her a trial run there, especially if Beth stays on as manager." **

"**I know she didn't put her best foot forward durin' the meetin' today," Cat admitted. "Sometimes I think she just needs someone to give her a chance. She expressed an interest in working at the kiosk and picking up the hours." **

"**Really? When was this?" **

"**Before Pete took her home. She also came up with a name for the kiosk. _'The Perk'_." **

**Miss Anna thought that over for a bit, then smiled. "I like that. It's positive, something people can use at a hospital."**

"**That's what I told her, and that's what I'm plannin' to name it."**

"**So_ Latte Di_ is retiring along with_ Latte Da_. Somehow, I think 'The Beatles might approve," Miss Anna remarked before returning to the front. **

**Cat picked up the office phone and called Beth to arrange a dinner meeting at 'Hannah's Place'. "I'd like to discuss some things before givin' y'all an answer," she explained. **

"**Six PM work for you?" Beth asked. **

**Cat glanced at the clock. She wanted to get the patched members input on the idea before she made any final plans. She had enough time to talk to them at the clubhouse before the appointment. "Sure does. I'll see you then." **

**She rode the Yamaha to Teller – Morrow, hoping that the patched members would be present.. She found Opie and Chibs still at work in the garage when she arrived. "I see Piney's trike," she drawled in greeting. "Is he in the clubhouse?" **

**Aye," Chibs grinned after giving her a welcome hug. "Prolly gut 'is nose inna glass o' Patron!"**

**So what else is new?" She remarked. **

"**What brings you here, Cat?" Opie inquired. "Lemme rephrase that! What's on your mind?" He had heard her standard joke, 'My bike!" too many times to count. **

"**Well, Hell!" She glowered. "Y'all ruined my fun! I need to talk to all y'all about business matters. My business, that is. Where's Kozik?"**

**He went home," Opie replied. "I can call him to come back."**

**Nah, Ima will fill him in," she shrugged. "Can we go inside where it's easier on my eyesr?**"

**Chibs and Opie followed her into the clubhouse. Piney was sitting at a table, a half full bottle of Patron sat on the table in front of him. **

"**Hi yah, Cat!" He grinned after tossing back a shot. **

"**Hey Piney. Hope y'all drink a couple of cups of coffee before y'all ride," she replied, pointing at the bottle. **

"**No worries, honey," he assured her. "I never ride drunk."**

"**I don't want y'all to drive buzzed, either," she retorted, giving him a peck on the cheek before settling on a chair next to him. **

**Opie and Chibs pulled chairs up to the table and sat down. Chibs signaled Miles for drinks. He brought a large shot of Jameson for Chibs, a beer for Opie, and a glass of water for Cat. **

"**He's gettin' good at that," she observed. "Guess he's gettin' plenty of practice."**

"**Aye. So whuts on yer mind, darlin'?" Chibs inquired. **

"**I'm workin' on a deal to add to the coffeehouse side of the business," she explained. She outlined the entire project and the reason she had to move quickly. "I met with the gym managers today during the regular coffeehouse staff meetin'. They're agreeable since it'll mean expandin' the cross promotion."**

"**You don't need our permission, Cat. It's your business, you just give us a cut of the profit," Opie reminded her. **

"**I'm not askin' permission, Ope," she replied with a grin "But I didn't want y'all to hear about it through the grapevine, especially since I spoke to Tig and Bobby about it earlier today," she replied. "It's called courtesy where I come from**

"**It sounds like a good plan, honey," Piney assured her. "As long as it's not gonna harm your own bottom line."**

"**It shouldn't. There's already employees workin' at the kiosk, which is goin' to be called _'The Perk'_. If I can convince Beth to stay on as manager, that'll help me a lot," she replied. "Especially if I win the primary election." **

"**Ye'll win, swee'eart!" Chibs assured her. **

**She shrugged off his assurances. "The election hasn't been held yet, brother! Anyway, I'm goin' to meet with her over dinner to discuss matters."**

"**It has to improve with you operatin' it!" Opie stated approvingly. "I've tried it a couple of times, and wasn't very impressed."**

**That's what Ima said," Cat observed, causing Opie to wince. She frowned slightly in response, but kept silent on the matter. She appreciated that the guys walked a very thin rope between accepting Ima and keeping Tara happy. It was not an easy balance for them to maintain and she felt it wasn't necessary for her to upset the apple cart at the moment. **

"**Will ye be maykin' specialty drinks thair, darlin'?" Chibs asked to fill the awkward moment. **

"**No, darlin'. It's too small for that. Basic coffee and tea, with creamer and sweetners that the customers can use to lighten and sweeten their drinks as they want." **

"**Couldn't you offer flavored creamers, like people can buy in the stores?" Miles called out from the bar. **

"**Don't recall anyone askin' ya!" Piney retorted over his shoulder.**

**Miles snorted in disdain and leaned against the bar. No one had told him to make himself scarce as the matter wasn't club business in the actual sense of the word. 'They weren't kiddin' about the 'don't talk unless someone talks to you' thing!' **

**Cat laid a restraining hand on the founding member's arm. "Pardon me for stickin' an oar in, Piney. The prospect has a good idea there. If I can't sell lattes and cappuccinos, at least I can offer flavored creamers!" She looked across the room at Miles and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, darlin'!" **

"**Whut d'ye mean, swee'eart? Aire ye talkin' aboot dem lil cuppas lyke sum restrants an' gas staythuns gie wi' cawfee?" Chibs asked. **

"**No, that's not cost effective. Regular thermal pitchers of liquid creamer is more like it. And maybe add a few of bottles of flavored syrups like we use at the coffeehouse," Cat replied. "Put bottles out with pumps on 'em, the customers can mix their own flavors."**

**Piney wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like a lot of work. What's to keep folks from goin' to the cafeteria and buyin' a cup of coffee there?" **

"**Convenience," She laughed. "The kiosk is right in the lobby, near the elevators. The cafeteria is further away. Anyone usin' the main entrance can smell the brewed coffee. Once they're there, they don't want to trudge all the way to the cafeteria and back to the elevators again just for a cup of brew." **

"**OK, that makes sense. But don't they have those foo – foo drinks in the cafeteria?" Piney asked. **

"**Just the premixed stuff out of a dispenser or vendin' machine," she explained. **

"**An' whut's wrong wi' tha'?" inquired Chibs. "It's convenient."**

"**Which would you prefer; freshly brewed whiskey blend with cream and sweetner and your choice of flavorin', or somethin' already premixed and premeasured out of a dispenser?" **

"**Ah git wha' ye mean," Chibs winced. "Whiskey blend is mooch muir palatable!" **

**Opie and Piney nodded in agreement. **

"**I figured y'all would see reason!" She laughed. **

"**The club will get 30% off the profits from there, too?" Opie asked. **

"**Once there are profits," she explained. "I don't expect to see an immediate turnaround, guys, but don't expect that to have any affect on the coffeehouse revenues."**

"**That cross promotion should do a lot to bring people in to the gym _and_ the coffeehousel!" Opie mused. "Hasn't it been pretty successful so far?" **

"**Yeah. Did Kozik tell all y'all about the hotel goin' up next door to the gym?" **

"**He did," Piney grinned. "And about both of you gangin' up on Hale over the matter of access. You two really made an asshole outta him." **

"**He assumed. If he'd asked, we'd have discussed it. He tried to dictate his wishes on our business. Wasn't goin' to happen," Cat replied. **

"**For somebody with the issues ya had over Kozik, you've made quite a turn around," Opie stated. **

"**He's growin' on me," Cat admitted. "Kinda like mold on a tree." **

* * *

**Beth arrived early for her appointment with Cat Marshall at ****'**_**Hannah's Place'**_**. She was nervous and excited at the same time. The worst that could happen was that Cat would tell her she wasn't going to buy the kiosk and the equipment. 'It'll leave me no worse off than I am now.' **

**Her relative, the owner of the first '**_**Latte Da'**_** at the state border wasn't happy with Beth's decision to close the store right away, much less sell their kiosk. "**_**It makes me wish I hadn't given you the full operating interest in both venues," **_** her relative wrote. "**_**Surely there's room for more than one coffeehouse in Charming! But I have no choice since the business was signed over to you and I'm out of it. Thanks for letting me know." **_

**That email held all the power of a hard kick to the gut for Beth, but she was firmly committed to the process. If she could save her employees' jobs by selling, so be it. Her family had gotten by on a lot less. **

"**Are you ready to order?" The waitress's inquiry interrupted Beth's thoughts. She shook her head and smiled politely, "My guest hasn't arrived yet." **

"**Would you like coffee while you wait?"**

**Beth winced and shook her head. "Just a glass of water for now, please." **

**The waitress nodded and turned away to retrieve her patron's request. She returned with the tall glass of iced water garnished with a lemon. She placed the glass and a paper wrapped straw on the table. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit." **

**Beth nodded her thanks and turned her attention back to the door, watching for Cat 's arrival. Just a few minutes before 6pm, her heart jumped at the sight of her one time competitor's motorcycle pulling into the parking lot. **

"**Hope I haven't kept you waitin' long," Cat stated in greeting as she slid onto the booth seat across from Beth. She lay a leather folder on the seat beside her as she peeled her riding gloves from her hands. **

"**No. I just got here myself," Beth replied. **

**The women studied the menu, though Beth didn't think she could eat anything. '**_**Hannah's Place'**_** considered itself a 'family restaurant' that specialized in comfort foods, which were a little too much for Cat. She decided on soup and a salad and placed the order with the waitress. **

"**That sounds good. I'll have the same," Beth stated. After the waitress left to place their orders, she added, "So are you excited about the primary?"**

"**A bit," Cat admitted. "The majority of the people I've talked to have been quite positive to me. There've been a few skeptics, but once we talked in depth, they came around."**

"**What you have going for you is the community outreach," Beth replied. "What's most fresh in people's minds is that recent 'Peace Rally'. You might be married to an outlaw –" **

"**Motorcycle enthusiast," Cat corrected with a grin.**

"**Tomato, tomahto," Beth retorted. "Either way, your actions speak for themselves. I think you've got nothing to worry about." **

"**We'll see on election day," Cat shrugged. **

**The waitress brought their orders, and the women tucked into their meal. After a couple of mouthfuls, Cat moved her plate and bowl aside and picked up her folder. "I know y'all are about to have kittens about my decision, so I don't intend to keep you waitin' any longer."**

"**I appreciate that," Beth replied. **

"**Before I give y'all my answer, what are you plannin' to do once the sale is final?"**

"**I just figured on staying home," the business woman shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't thought very far ahead."**

"**Would y'all be interested in stayin' on in a managerial position?" **

"**I never even thought of it!" Beth exclaimed, her mouth popping open in surprise. **

"**Why?"**

"**I – I never thought you'd want me to stay!"**

"**Hell, I'd be certifiably nuts not to keep y'all on staff!" Cat explained. "You know the employees and how the equipment at the kiosk works. Who better to have manage it?"**

"**I assumed that you'd want one of your own people to fill that role," Beth replied. **

"**My people are good, but they don't have what you have with the kiosk, which is practical experience. I believe that your employees will be more comfortable if you're still managing them, then they'd be gettin' to know a new boss."**

"**They're going to have to get to know you anyway," Beth observed. **

"**True, but why make this any more difficult for them than it has to be?" She countered. "Would you be interested?"**

"**Can you afford to have 3 managers?"**

"**I wouldn't make the offer if I couldn't," Cat assured her. **

"**Then I accept!" Beth smiled. **

"**Good! Then let's finish dinner and I'll fill y'all in on my plans for the kiosk!" **

**The women returned to their meal, and Cat outlined her plans to expand the hours on the weekdays and add Saturday hours, along with selling the **_**'Charming Pawse'**_** line of baked goods. "We also plan to change the name to _'The Perk'_," she added.**

"**Sounds good, and I like the changes you're making. Keeping the kiosk basic and adding syrups so the customers can flavor their own drinks is a great idea," Beth remarked. **

"**It'll definitely set the kiosk apart from the cafeteria. There **_**is**_** one other staffing matter I'd like to discuss with y'all," Cat added. "My step daughter would like to work at the kiosk. She's currently workin' weekends doin' bakin' and helpin' with the delivery of baked goods to Stockton. She wants to pick up more hours." **

"**She can't do that at your coffeehouse?"**

"**Dawn **_**could**_** work more hours at the coffeehouse, but she's not comfortable with all the different specialty drinks we serve," she explained. "She specifically asked about working at the kiosk, and even came up with the name!" **

"**Sounds like she has some initiative!" Beth replied. **

"**She does, but she has her wayward moments," Cat admitted. "I'd like her to work under your supervision the first few weeks." **

"**That makes sense," Beth mused. "If all she's done for you is the behind the scenes type of work, I wouldn't want to make her sink or swim right out of the dock!" **

'**This will also give me an unbiased opinion on the quality of Dawn's work!' Cat thought. She removed a spreadsheet from her folder and handed it to Beth. "I made a mock schedule, showing where your schedule would overlap with Dawn's, and the number of hours I'm giving her, along with the schedule for your other employees."**

**Beth scanned the schedule, which was set to begin in two weeks' time. She would be working the mid day shift each weekday. That would enable her to make the deposit and monitor Dawn's job performance. ****"No more getting up at oh dark thirty!" Beth cried excitedly. **

**"One of the benefits of rank, darlin'," Cat grinned. "I've not seen an early mornin' in months!" She winced the second the words were out of her mouth. "Yeowtch! I didn't mean to - " **

**Beth held up her hand and grinned. "I know you didn't. You have every right to be proud of your accomplishment." She returned to her review of the schedule. "I like how you've given my part timers more than 20 hours a week. But why is the full time employee scheduled at both places?" **

**"In case I win the primary and take office in January, I'll need another full time worker to back up Pete and Anna. That requires someone who can handle things like merchandise and other inventory for both locations while they're dealing with payroll, updating the web pages, roasting beans, and placing orders for new inventory." **

**"New inventory?" **

**"The merchandise - cups, shirts, the stuffed animals - and the supplies. We'll be having logo embossed napkins and cups for **_**'The Perk'**_**." **

**"But the kiosk can't sell merchandise!" Beth protested. "There's barely enough room to hear oneself think!" **

**"It won't. Strictly drinks and treats there. The full timer will also be helping with the community events - karaoke and open mic nights and the monthly '**_**Rocky Horror Picture Show' **_**party."**

**"He's been to a few of those and has really enjoyed them. Do your employees work those on a volunteer basis?" Beth asked. **

**"Nope. I pay them for their time, especially since it makes for a late Saturday. One of the other reasons I chose not to be open on Sunday." **

**"I see you've opted to close the kiosk on Sundays. Do you think it's a good idea?" **

**"I suppose we'll see," Cat replied. "For now, it feels like the right thing to. Again, the Saturday community youth events make for a late evening. I'd hate for anyone to work late and have to come to work the next day." **

**Cat didn't mention that she had personal reasons for having her business closed on Sunday. Though she hadn't been involved in organized religion for awhile, she respected the Protestant Sabbath, and believed in the old 'blue law' of not working on Sunday. "It might not be a great idea from a business point of view," she added. "But it's always felt like the right thing to do." **

**The women discussed the cross promotion, and how to incorporate the kiosk into it. "So far, it's been working well for the gym and the coffeehouse," Cat explained. "We're seeing a lot of traffic and interest." **

**"One good thing about this is that there won't be a lot of work in revamping the kiosk," Beth noted. "All we have to do is replace the signage." **

**"I have a staff member who is artistically inclined." **

**"I've seen his work," Beth nodded. "He's good. I'm sure he'll make an excellent, eye catching sign for the kiosk."**

**They wrote out a preliminary sales agreement on the kiosk and the equipment. Cat planned to pay the full asking price at one time instead of making payments. "I just prefer having it over and done with." **

**The evening ended with the pair making arrangements to schedule an appointment with Ally Lowen to go over the hand written contract and guide them through any potential mine fields. **

**"Once she has it printed up, we'll sign it, and I'll make the payment," Cat assured her former competitor. **

**Cat and Beth nearly ran down Jacob Hale as they prepared to leave the restaurant. Hale was on his way in when their paths crossed. The women stepped aside to let him pass so they could continue towards the checkout counter. Hale paused in front of them, nodded pleasantly at Beth, then sniped, "Well, hello, Mrs. Trager! How's your _jailbird_ husband?"**

**'Oh no you won't!' Cat thought angrily, though her expression remained calm. Hale had deliberately raised his voice so his taunt could be heard throughout the restaurant. The hum of voices quickly fell silent as the patrons waited to hear her response. **

"**My _husband_ is doing just fine, Mr. Hale. Considerin' the circumstances. How's your buddy, Zobelle?" She asked sweetly. "You remember, the fella that brought all that racist ruckus to town a few weeks ago?"**

**"He's _not_ my friend!" Hale sputtered with outrage. **

**"Really? All y'all seemed pretty chummy in this very establishment when he first came here!" Cat reminded him. **

**"That was business! It has nothing to do with the here and now!" **

**"I think it has everything to do with it!" She retorted. "You seem to feel it necessary to remind these good people that my husband is in jail. It's only fair they be reminded that you don't always hang with the innocent lambs, either!" **

**Giggles and guffaws broke out from the customers while Hale's face turned a distinct shade of red. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me," he muttered, scampering to a remote booth to lick his wounds. **

**"God knows I try to!" Cat replied to his back. The women exchanged amused glances before continuing to the cash register to pay their bill. "I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Trager," the cashier murmured. "It seems like Mr. Hale enjoys making political scenes in here." **

**The receptionist was referencing the last time Hale had confronted a potential rival in the restaurant. That had occurred right after Lumpy Feldstein had died. Hale had confronted Elliott Oswald about bonding the club out of jail, placing blame for Lumpy's murder indirectly on the lumber owner. Oswald quietly withdrew his plans to run for mayor after that public humiliation. **

"**It comes with the territory," Cat assured the cashier. "No harm done."**

"**Except some well deserved damage to his dignity!" Beth chortled, handing over her payment for her meal. **

"**That _was_ enjoyable," the cashier grinned, passing Beth's change back to her. "Have a good night, ladies."**

**Cat waited until they reached the parking lot to ask her companion why she'd supported her against the mayoral candidate. **

"**Because he's a dick," Beth replied. "When he was trying to buy up all the Liberty Street properties, he made a low ball offer for the coffeehouse. I told him to stick it at the time."**

"**Why was he interested in your property? '_Latte Da'_ isn't part of that area!" Cat inquired. **

"**I don't know. Maybe he wanted to save me from losing money when the business dried up," Beth shrugged. **

"**Hale?" Cat hooted. "I find that a little difficult to believe!" **

"**Yeah," Beth grimaced. "It is a little out of character for him. But I never liked him. He's shifty."**

"**I got the same impression from him when I was negotiating the purchase of my own properties," Cat admitted. **

"**I've never liked him. He's nothing like his younger brother."**

"**I agree," Cat waved goodbye and walked to her car. She was intrigued by that bit of news that Hale had tried to buy Beth's coffee house along with the Liberty Street properties. 'I think I'll do a little lookin' into that. Never know when it might come in handy.' **

* * *

**"Woman, you're gonna become a conglomerate!" Alex exclaimed. His voice coming over the phone was full of smug male superiority, but Cat could tell that he was proud of her. "You'll have that kiosk turned around in no time!" **

"**That's the intent. The changeover becomes official in two weeks'. I still need to set up a meet with Beth's staff, let them get to know me and assure them they still have jobs. I'm going to have Ally go over the hand written agreement to make sure everything is covered." She didn't mention Hale's snide remarks about him because she saw no reason to tell him that the mayoral candidate attempted to rock her boat. "I hope you're ready for another surprise," Cat purred into the phone. "Your daughter is movin' to Charmin' so she can work more hours." **

**"You're givin' her a job at the kiosk?" He asked in surprise.**

**She pulled the phone away from her ear and shook her head. Alex didn't sound pleased by the news. She put the phone back against her ear and replied, "You don't approve?" **

"**I'm surprised," he admitted. "Are you sure she can handle it?"**

"**She won't be workin' on her own for quite awhile, love. Beth's stayin' on as manager, and the schedule is set so that someone is will be workin' with Dawn," Cat explained. **

**"Why?"**

**"It wouldn't be fair to throw her in the water to sink or swim without a little trainin', my love." she laughed. "Were y'all thinkin' I don't trust her?"**

'**That's exactly what ran through my mnd!' Alex thought to himself. "Nah, it never crossed my mind!"**

**"You are such a liar!" She retorted merrily. "But I appreciate the thought the behind it."**

**"You'd better," he growled. "But aren't all those round trips gonna put extra wear and tear on the car?"**

"**Y'all weren't listenin' earlier, love," she quipped. "Dawn is movin' _here _to work."**

**Alex nearly dropped the receiver in shock. "Are ya tellin' me she's movin' into our house?" **

"**Are y'all objectin', love? She's been behavin' herself durin' her weekend visits. She's not goin' to be workin' full time hours to be able to afford a place of her own!" Cat explained. **

"**I know, baby," Alex crooned soothingly. "I'm just worried that havin' Dawnie there full time could be rough on ya! She can be a handful at times!" **

'**No shit, Sherlock!' Cat grimaced to herself. "I'd rather have her stay here than have poor Pete chauffer her back and forth every work day!" She added. **

"**True dat," Alex reluctantly agreed. "You should have her pay ya somethin' for stayin' there."**

"**Are you serious?" That surprised her. She had discussed the situation with her father earlier during his nightly phone call. He had made the same suggestion to her. She'd never expected Alex would agree to it, much less suggest it himself. **

**"As a heart attack, baby. It's one thing to have Dawnie stayin' free one night a week. If she's gonna be stayin' there all the time, I want her to assume some of the responsibility of livin' there." **

**leanin' up after herself isn't enough?"**

"**Fuck no!" Alex growled. **

"**But she's not goin' to be movin' in permanently, love."**

"**I don't give a shit!" He yelled. **

**"Doesn't sound that way to me," she murmured wryly. "Y'all damn near blew my eardrum out!"**

**"Sorry," he grumbled. "Ya really should charge her somethin' every day for stayin' there,**** baby," Alex insisted in a softer tone of voice. "She's gonna have more appreciation for what she's gettin' than if she's just doin' a few chores."**

"**That's really interestin'," she observed. **

**"What?" **

**"That y'all would say exactly the same thing Daddy said." **

"**You talked to Blaine about this?" Alex roared indignantly.**

"**Don't be upset with me, love," she pleaded. "Daddy happened to ask how Dawn was doin', and the subject just came up. I asked what he would've done in that situation and he told me."**

"**I'm _not_ upset with ya, baby," he replied evenly. **

"**Y'all could've fooled me!" She retorted unhappily. "I'm sorry if I crossed some kind of line. It's just that Daddy's always been my 'go to' guy for advice, even when I was married to Bill." **

"**Shit! Do I hafta spell it out to ya? She's _my_ kid! You had no business discussin' it with some stranger before ya talked to me!" He winced and caressed the bridge of his nose the second the words were out. 'Of course she'd discuss it with him, ya fucktard! What the fuck are ya thinkin'?'**

**"Stranger?" She hissed. "That so called stranger happens to be _your_ father - in - law and Dawn's step - grandfather!"**

**"I know," Alex replied miserably. "I'm sorry for sayin' that, baby. I'm not used to this shit."**

**"What shit?" She growled. **

**"Havin' a father figure that gives a shit about me and my girls," he admitted sheepishly. **

**"Well, y'all better get used to it, 'cause he's not changin' his ways - and neither am I!" She retorted hotly. **

**"I didn't mean to dis your dad, baby!" **

**"And I wasn't betrayin' y'all by talkin' about Dawn with him!" She shot back. **

**"Do ya really think I feel like ya betrayed me?" He gasped.**

**"What am I supposed to think when y'all call Daddy a 'stranger'?" She countered. "I thought y'all had more faith in me." **

**Alex hadn't thought he could any worse over his poor choice of words until she spoke so dejectedly of his faith in her. "Dammit! Shit, Baby! I didn't think before speakin'. Of _course_ I have faith in ya!"**

**"Yeah, sure," she replied in the same tone of voice. **

**'There's only one way I'm gonna get her to believe me!' He sighed inwardly. "Baby, I trust ya with my life."**

**She couldn't respond to his declaration; her throat was thick with tears. **

**"Baby? Ya still mad at me?"**

**"I should be," she replied throatily. "When y'all say things like that, how can I stay mad at your ass? I take it we're good again?"**

**good," he assured her. "So how much ya gonna charge her?" **

**"Five dollars a day sound fair?"**

"**More than fair baby," he acknowledged warmly. "You don't know how much your doin' this for Dawnie means to me." **

"**Wanna bet?" She muttered**

**Alex heard the softly uttered challenge, but couldn't respond to it. She knew and knowing that she knew affected him more than he wanted her to know. **

* * *

**Cat faxed the hand written document to Ally Lowen the morning after the meeting with Beth. The documents included with a cover note requesting a meeting between the trio at Ally's earliest opportunity. **

**Ally had the hand written agreement typed up, making only minor changes in legal language. "It's a pretty basic agreement," she explained to the two business women later that day. "You almost didn't need my services!"**

"**We just feel better knowin' that both of our interests are protected," Cat replied. "There's only so much one can do with a 30 year old business law textbook!"**

"**Thank God!" Ally quipped. "I'd be out of a job!" **

**Cat handed over a cashier's check to Beth for the full amount of the kiosk purchase. They filed the proper paperwork at the city clerk's office, signing mountains of paperwork in the process. **

"**I swear next time I'm goin' to have a stamp made of my signature!" Cat remarked, shaking her writing hand. **

"**No kidding!" Beth sympathized, wringing her own sore hand. **

"**So the kiosk will continue to operate as it is for the next two weeks, while your full time employee comes to '_Charming Pawse'_ for a bit of trainin' in our operation," Cat replied, reviewing the time table for the takeover. "Adrian's already working on the banner!" **

"**Great!" Beth nodded. "When do you plan to meet with my people?" **

"**How soon can you have them over to my coffeehouse to meet my crew?" **

"**Two PM tomorrow too early?" **

**Cat shook her head. "That's right during the afternoon lull and when our regular staff meetin' is scheduled. That'll work out great."**

"**I'll cover the kiosk during that period," Beth replied **

"**I'm lookin' forward to meetin' 'em," Cat stated. **

* * *

**Prior to the staff meeting, Cat had an appointment set up with Adrian to go over and approve his design for the banner for '_The Perk'. _Once she'd chosen a design, she'd put in an order for the uniform shirts for the kiosk employees, and for the replacement logo paper goods. **

**She went into her coffeehouse office several minutes before her appointment with Adrian to prepare for the joint meeting. 'I might as well make up copies of the employee handbook I've been usin' with the gym and my place so there's consistency,' she observed. She pulled up the word document and sent it to the printer, requesting it make several copies of the document. **

**Pages were still flowing from the printer when Adrian came into the office. "Looks like you're giving the printer a work out," he grinned.**

"**We're meetin' with the employees from the kiosk today. I'm just printin' up a copy of the employee handbook for 'em." **

"**Good. Consistency makes life a lot easier, Miss Cat!" **

"**Don't I know it," she replied. "Ready to show me what you came up with?"**

**Adrian laid his portfolio out on the desk and opened it to show off the designs he'd put together. He'd made three different ones, all simple yet tasteful. Cat chose the design of an old fashioned coffee pot with steam rising from its spout. The steam formed the kiosk's new name. "This is good. It shows people what we are in a simple way."**

"**I wanted something that would transfer well, Miss Cat," Adrian admitted shyly. "This will work with one color or multiple ones."**

"**I was thinkin' of silver for the pot, and white outline for the steam. The shirts are goin' to be black'," Cat explained. **

"**That would look awesome!" Adrian exclaimed. **

"**Are y'all wantin' to transfer there?"**

"**No ma'am," Adrian replied emphatically. "I mean, if you need me to fill in once in awhile, I'll be glad to help out, but I like my job here."**

"**That's the impression I'm gettin' from all y'all," she replied. "But if someone really wants to transfer on a permanent or semi – permanent basis, I won't be offended." **

"**Are you telling that just to me, or does that apply to everyone?" Adrian grinned. **

"**Six of one, half a dozen of the other," she retorted with a wink. **

**Adrian left the office to get a drink before the meeting. Miss Anna was manning the front counter, checking the baked good inventory while CJ was restocked the merchandise shelves. **

"**Miss Cat take a liking to one of your designs?" Miss Anna asked in greeting while she mixed Adrian's order. **

"**Naturally," he grinned. **

"**I knew she would," Miss Anna replied, passing his drink to him. "Pete and Dawn get here yet?" **

"**I didn't see 'em," Adrian shrugged, turning to look at the newest arrivals announced by the tinkling door. Three people had entered the customer lounge, looking around as if they'd never been there before. Adrian recognized the male from some of the movie nights and cordially greeted him. **

"**Hey there! I've seen you at some of the events! I'm Adrian. Aren't you from '**_**Latte Da'**_**?" Adrian extended his hand to the newcomer. **

"**Yeah, Jake Boyd," he replied, shaking hands with Adrian. "This is Jaci Curley and Tammy Badger. They're my co - workers."**

"**Miss Anna is behind the counter, and this troublemaker is CJ," Adrian explained, performing the introductions. Both '**_**Charming Pawse'**_** employees had moved forward to greet the newcomers.**

"**I resemble that remark!" CJ grinned. **

"**Welcome to our little slice of paradise," Miss Anna added, giving the newcomers a warm smile. "Miss Cat's in the back office. She said you can order what you want for free this time around. We get a discount on most of the drinks, but you can have all the plain coffee and water you want." **

"**That explains that!" Jaci muttered. "At least we get **_**all**_** our drinks for free!" **

**Miss Anna frowned but shrugged the comment aside. "There's always a breaking in period, Jaci. Some things are bound to change from what you're used to. It's happened to us, too, but most of the changes have been for the better." **

"**If you say so," the girl shrugged. **

"**You're Jaci, right?" CJ inquired. When the girl nodded, he continued, "I'm gonna give you some friendly advice: get rid of the bad attitude. I understand how you feel about things changing around you, but you still have a job! You _won't_ have one if you keep talkin' like that! Miss Cat won't tolerate it!" **

"**Dew tell!" Tammy snapped. "Maybe I _don't_ want a job with this joint!" **

"**That could be easily arranged, Miss Curley, and I can guarantee that you **_**won't**_** collect unemployment off me," Cat growled from the doorway. She'd been watching the newcomers arrival over the monitor and decided to defuse the situation before an all out brawl erupted. Before the girl could respond, Cat turned her frown upon CJ and added, "As for you, young man, don't you have some work to finish before the meeting?" **

"**Yes ma'am!" CJ blushed and scurried back to the shelves. **

"**Miss Anna, why don't you get the drink orders while I have a conversation with Miss Curley," Cat instructed. "The rest of you can go on into the breakroom. Pete and Dawn should be here shortly."**

**She waited for the younger woman to approach and stepped out of the doorway to allow Jaci to precede her through the door. "The office is located over there," she pointed to the open door where light spilled into the dim area. **

**Jaci entered the office and sat down in the chair next to the desk. Cat remained standing, leaning against the door frame. "I take it you're not happy with the changes goin' on, darlin'." **

"**It's all so sudden!" She exclaimed hotly. "We were given no warning! One day everything's fine, the next we've been sold and everything's changing!"**

"**Do y'all not want to work with me?" Cat inquired softly. "I'm not Beth, but she's stayin' on as kiosk manager."**

"**She is?" Jaci gazed at her in surprise. "I thought she'd be leaving!"**

"**No, darlin'," Cat smiled reassuringly. "I need someone to manage the kiosk who knows what's goin' on. Beth's the best person to do that."**

"**We thought –" **

"**I can tell," Cat interjected kindly. "Obviously the gossip mill got y'all upset. Give me a chance, Jaci, y'all might like workin' for me. OK?"**

"**Yeah," Jaci muttered darkly. 'I'm happy that Beth didn't lose her job, but I'm not going to let this bitch win me over! Daddy said to be on guard with her and he got that straight from Jacob Hale!' **

**The back door opened to signal the arrival of Pete and Dawn. "Now go tell Miss Anna what you'd like to drink and come join us in the break room." **

**Jaci left the office and followed Dawn back out into the customer area. Pete stopped in the office doorway to check in with his boss. "Is everything OK, Miss Cat?" **

"**Yeah," she assured him. "Just ironin' out a wrinkle. Dawn give y'all any trouble?" **

"**No. She was quiet as usual," Pete shrugged. **

"**Y'all won't have to make this trip after two more weeks," she informed him. "Dawn's goin' to be workin' at the kiosk durin' the week, so she's movin' in with me." **

**Pete frowned, then stepped into the office and closed the door. "Are you _sure_ that's a good idea, Miss Cat?" **

"**I discussed it with Mr. Tig. He is just as concerned, but feels it won't hurt anything. She'll be payin' a small per diem, and be expected to abide by the rules. It should be all right." **

"**I hope so, Miss Cat. Dawn's turned out to be a good employee, but I can't help being concerned about her relationship with you." **

'**You're not the only one!' She observed to herself. "I can't see any other option, darlin'. I'm **_**not**_** goin' to have y'all goin' back and forth every day she works when it's not necessary!" She moved past Pete to open the door and waited for him to precede her into the outer area. **

* * *

"**So your old lady's goin' through with the purchase?" Clay asked his SAA at breakfast. **

"**Yeah. She's havin' Lowen go over the sale agreement, make sure it's tight," Tig sighed. **

"**What's wrong with that? Ya don't sound very happy about it!" **

"**It's not that she's takin' on more business, it's that she's gonna let Dawnie live with her!" Tig moaned. **

"**Yeowtch!" Clay winced. "I thought Cat wasn't crazy!"**

"**That crash must've done somethin' to her head!" Juice laughed. **

"**Not funny, asshole!" Tig growled. "That crash _did_ do somethin' to her head! She's had head injuries before the crash, pretty nasty shit. Specialist said she might have problems later on down the line!" **

"**Sorry," Juice mumbled. 'I always seem to put my foot in it!' **

"**Ah, ya didn't know," Tig shrugged. "Shit, I kinda wondered for a minute myself."**

"**Why is Cat lettin' your kid stay with her? Things gettin' that outta hand with Colleen?" Bobby asked. **

"**Nah. Dawnie's gonna be gettin' more hours. Cat said it made sense to have Dawnie stay with her Instead of havin' Pete haul her back and forth."**

"**She's right," Happy observed. **

"**Yeah. I know. Dawnie's been behavin' lately, but I still have a bad feelin' about it," Tig replied. **

"**Why didn't Cat just tell her to get a sleepin' room somewhere?" Bobby asked. **

"**She's not goin' to be gettin' enough hours to cover that shit," Tig explained. "At least not at first. Cat's gonna charge her a daily fee plus have her clean up after herself."**

"**Good idea," Bobby nodded approvingly. "She come up with that idea on her own?" **

"**Nah, her Dad suggested it. She wasn't goin' to implement it, but I talked her into it," Tig replied. **

"**Take it from me, she'll appreciate the roof over her head more if she has to take some kind of ownership in it," Bobby observed. "I've had to suggest that to one of the exes a few times. She finally tried it out and wondered what took her so long!" **

"**Prolly thought it wouldn't work because you were the one suggestioning it!" Juice snickered. **

"**You might be right," Bobby retorted. "It doesn't sound like this is a permanent thing. Cat's prolly gonna let Dawnie save up some money so she can move out on her own. Kids that age usually are chompin' at the bit to do that." **

"**True on both counts," Tig grunted. "I told Cat not to put up with any of Dawn's BS for my sake."**

"**Then what the fuck are ya worried about?" Happy growled. "As if I didn't know!"**

"**Then why are ya askin'?" Tig snarled back good naturedly. "Naturally I'm concerned about my woman! Wouldn't _you_ be?" **

"**I wouldn't have a crazy assed kid to inflict on her!" Happy snapped back. **

**Clay stroked his chin while his club bantered around him. He wasn't concerned about Tig's domestic life. He was thinking over what he had done to secure protection for the club while they were inside, but it meant a major commitment once they got out. He hadn't told the club anything about that commitment. There'd be plenty of time for full disclosure once they were out and he'd finalized things with the Galindo Cartel. **

**That new commitment would require the Sons to use their gun running operation as a cover for a more lucrative venture. It meant more income to the club, but also more risks, including the need to launder 'dirty' money. The more legal sources of income they could use as a cover the better. 'We already have the gym, Cat's coffee venues, and the garage on hand. If Juice's thing ever gets off the ground, that'll spread the wealth out a little more and keep Roosevelt off our asses.'**

**The Galindo deal hadn't been locked down in time to prevent the Russians from harming Jax. It was generally acknowledged that the attack on Jax was retribution from Putlova for the double cross. The wounds Jax sustained weren't just payback for being given fake money and for his being detained by the Feds. The injuries were a permanent reminder not to cross Putlova in the future. Clay regretted that Jax had been the one hurt. 'It could've been a lot worse! At least we don't have to worry about that happening again! And once we're out of here, the fucktard that hurt Jax will get his!' **

* * *

**"Hey y'all! Welcome to '**_**Charming Pawse'!" **_**Cat announced to begin the meeting.**_** "**_**For our new members of the staff, I'm Cat Marshall – Trager. I know y'all have a lot of questions about this transition and we want to know a little bit about you and tell y'all a bit about us." **

**Beth's three employees smiled shakily. They were nervous about the meeting. Beth had told them their jobs were safe, but except for Jaci, who hadn't had a chance to share what she'd learned, they were upset that Beth wouldn't be working with them. **

"**First of all, let me assure you that Beth will be managin' the kiosk, which will be renamed '**_**The Perk'**_**. Your hours will **_**not**_** be cut and the kiosk will **_**not**_** be open on Sunday!"**

**That announcement was met with sighs of relief from Beth's employees. Cat smiled reassuringly at them and added, "That doesn't mean there won't be a few changes in what we do, but we'll cover that in a little bit. How about if we start gettin' to know each other by goin' around the room and introducin' ourselves? Just give your name, what your job title is here, and a hobby? Pete, would you start?" **

**Pete gave his name, that he was an assistant manager, and that he liked to collect stamps. They went around the break room, each employee telling a little about themselves. When the time came for Dawn to share, she proudly stated that she was Cat's step – daughter. **

**The three kiosk employees exchanged warning glances at each other. 'I _knew_ there'd be somethin' like this!' Jaci smirked to herself. **

"**I know what you guys are thinking, and you're wrong!" Adrian spoke up. "Dawn doesn't slack off just because she's Cat's step – daughter! She works as hard as the rest of us!"**

"**She also assists with delivering our baked good concession at the Stockton Prison, **_**and**_** she'll be pickin' up some hours at the kiosk in a couple of weeks," Cat added. **

**Jaci snorted contempuously. 'She might not slack off here, but I'll bet she won't lift a finger at the kiosk!' **

**Jake and Tammy kept their expressions carefully neutral.**

**Dawn glared at Jaci. "Didn't you hear Adrian?"**

**"I heard him," Jaci replied. 'I just don't believe him.' **

**"Then what's -" **

**"Dawn, settle down," Cat admonished her. **

**Dawn flushed and flashed a hurt look at Cat before slumping back against the sofa. **

**"_Everyone_ is expected to pull their fair share. Anyone that goofs off has to answer to me and better have a damn good reason for it!" Cat added, glaring at Jaci before turning her attention to the entire group. 'I can see that girl is goin' to be a handful!' She took a deep breath and continued, "Besides bein' Dawn's step - mother and owner of the soon to be renamed kiosk and this place, I help manage **_**'Lumpy's Gym' **_**while my husband, 'Tig' Trager, is doin' time in Stockton Prison. My employees call him 'Mr. Tig', and he's the Sergeant at Arms for the local motorcycle club."**

**Jaci's smirk grew wider. Her father had told her all about her new employer's connection to the MC. **_**"Just remember that while she claims that group of outlaws isn't pulling her strings, that's just a cover! That's why I want you to keep your eyes and ears open. Jacob can use any information you can get!" **_

**Jake and Tammy shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They'd heard about the MC, but not a lot about Cat's husband. **

**"I'm sure all y'all have heard things about the club which might not be true. One thing that _is_ true is that SAMCRO has a small interest in this operation, the gym, and also will be gettin' a small percentage of the profits from the kiosk," she explained. **

**"You pay them protection money?" Jake inquired. **

**Before Cat could answer that question, Tammy exclaimed, "I thought that kind of thing was against the law!" **

**"What do you expect from a bunch of outlaws!" Jaci retorted. **

**Dawn opened her mouth to protest. She hated hearing **_**anything**_** derogatory about her father. '**_**I**_** can say what I want about him, but these assholes need to watch it!' **

**Cat frowned warningly at Dawn. The message in that frown and the slight shake of her head advised the girl to let her handle the situation. Dawn pouted but remained silent. **

**"Jaci, y'all have the wrong impression of the club." **

**"I don't think so, Mrs. Trager," the woman replied icily. "I heard from a - family friend that the majority of this so called 'club' is in prison for barn storming the Morado Christain Center a few months ago with automatic weapons!" **

**"Your friend didn't tell y'all the whole story. The club went there to get Ethan Zobelle, the former operator of **_**'Impeccable Smokes'**_**. Mr. Zobelle was a front man for the League of American Nationalists. That group hurt quite a few people with ties to the club," Cat replied calmly. "Includin' myself."**

**"I'm aware of the claims against Mr. Zobelle!" Jaci snapped. "And you're wrong! Mr. Zobelle was a member of my church and a God fearing man!" **

**"Y'all are entitled to your opinion, darlin'," Cat replied calmly. "There's a lot of evidence out there to support the claims. The club mistakenly believed he was recruitin' more members for LOAN when they found a group of families there instead."**

**"Why didn't that precious club of yours was allow the proper authorities to take care of him if he was doing such terrible things? They acted like a bunch of vigilantes!" Jaci insisted. **

**Dawn looked ready to explode. 'I can't believe this bitch! Uncle Chibs, Mama Gemma, and even Cat were physically scarred by that asshat, and she's **_**defendin**_**' him? I wanna tear her throat out!' **

**"Jaci, I appreciate how y'all feel," Cat replied. "Ethan Zobelle was very good at putting on a show of piety for the public while hiding behind his minions. That stymied law enforcement and frustrated the club." **

**"That still doesn't excuse what they did!" Jaci sneered.**

**"That's it!" Dawn cried, leaping to her feet. "Cat, you can't let her get away with this!"**

**"Dawn, either sit down or go out front until y'all can behave civilly. This is one of your co - workers and y'all _will_ behave!" **

**"But she's bein' disrespectful to Daddy!" Dawn protested. **

**"No, she's expressin' an opinion, darlin'. She has that right, whether we like it or not," she countered. "Now are y'all gonna behave and stay for the rest of the meetin' or not?"**

**"A'right! Damn!" Dawn sat back down on the sofa glaring balefully at her father's advisary.**

**Miss Anna put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Relax, Dawn. Not everybody knows the club like we do. She'll come around." **

**'Don't count on it!' Jaci sneered to herself, returning Dawn's glare with one of her own. **

**"The club is paying for their mistake by doing time in Stockton, Jaci," Cat explained. "Zobelle fled the country to avoid answering for **_**his**_** mistakes." Cat looked directly at the other kiosk trio and added, "The club is **_**not**_** full of outlaws!" **

**"I don't know what else you would call them or why else you would be giving them a percentage of your profits!" Jaci retorted. **

**"Miss Cat made a wedding gift of a portion of her business to Mr. Tig!" CJ exclaimed hotly. "They don't expect a thing from us, but if we need it **_**they**_** protect us!" **

**"Since you'll be workin' at the kiosk, Jaci, you won't have to worry about comin' in contact with the club," Cat added dryly. "You might have to work with Dawn on occasion, and I expect all y'all to treat each other **_**and**_** the club members as politely as you'd treat any other **_**payin**_**' ****customer!" She glared at the three newcomers for a few seconds. "If that's goin' to be a problem for **_**any**_** of you, then we part company now."**

* * *

**Beth Riggle's feet were sore from walking back and forth behind the kiosk, filling orders for coffee, making change, and warming pastries. 'I really need to suggest we replace the floor mats with the type that cushion your feet!' The current floor mats were good for keeping employees from slipping on spilled liquid, but did nothing to absorb the impact from constant movement and standing. She almost wished she'd arranged for the combined staff meeting to be held after both **_**'Charming Pawse'**_** and **_**'**__**Latte De**__**'**_** closed. **

**'That wouldn't have worked too well for Cat, she's got so many personal appearances scheduled for her campaign in the evenings! I **_**can**_** do this!' She encouraged herself. **

**Margaret Murphy approached the kiosk and stood at the order area to pick up a cup of tea. She was surprised by Beth's unusually disheveled appearance. "Where are your employees?"**

**Beth looked up and smiled tiredly. It was the first moment she'd had to catch her breath since her staff departed for the meeting. "They're at a meeting. Can I get you anything?" **

**"Tea would be nice," Margaret smiled. "But take your time." She watched while Beth poured hot water in a cup and dunked a tea bag inside. "Thanks," she replied, sliding a bill across the counter and adding sweetener to the brew. "Is it true that you closed the main coffeehouse?" **

**"Bad news travels fast," Beth remarked. **

**"**_**Any**_** news travels fast in a hospital!" Margaret grinned. **

**"Well, it's true. The kiosk is staying open, but under a new owner. I sold it to Cat Marshall," Beth announced. "She's going to rename it **_**'The Perk'**_**." **

**Margaret blew on her tea and took a sip. It was a brand name tea and tasted fine, but she had developed a fondness for the infused tea served at **_**'Charming Pawse'.**_** "That sounds interesting. Will the same employees be working here?" **

**"They should. I'm going to be managing this part of the business for her. She said she'd keep my people on and add her step - daughter to the roster."**

**Margaret frowned at that revelation. 'Gemma has better self control than they do!' **

**"I've not met the girl," Beth continued, noticing Margaret's pained expression. "Cat isn't going to have her working here on her own for quite a while." **

**"Thank God!" Margaret breathed in relief. **

**"I can tell you're not very happy about the idea. Care to tell me why?" **

**"Haven't you heard of 'Tig' Trager?" Margaret asked. **

**"He's a member of the motorcycle club. I know he's in prison and he's married to Cat," Beth replied. **

**"His daughters tend to be a little wild. Which one is going to be working here?"**

**"Dawn." **

**"Oh, Lord!" Margaret's face blanched as white as the cup she held. "Are you kidding?"**

**"Cat didn't act like she was **_**that**_** bad!" Beth protested. **

**"She was quite a handful when she was growing up, especially after her parents divorced. I know she was in and out of Juvenile Hall many times. She's also very good at scams. I hope she's not scamming Ms. Marshall!" **

**"I didn't get that impression from Cat, and she's not easily fooled." **

"**A woman in love is willing to overlook a lot of warning signs in order to keep the peace," Margaret replied. 'I should know!' **

"**You think Cat doesn't want to upset her husband by refusing to support his kids? What about her sister? Why is she not involved?" **

"**That's a good question. Fawn always seemed a little tamer than her sister. And it's not uncommon for a step – parent to allow their spouse's offspring a great deal more lee way than they'd given blood kin." **

"**There's another possibility we're overlooking, Margaret," Beth observed. **"**Maybe Dawn has matured." **

**"One can only hope!" Margaret sighed. "I wish you luck, Beth!" **

**"Thanks, I think." **

**Margaret walked away from the kiosk, shaking her head over the weird turn of fortunes. It seemed that the MC kept inserting itself in her path. She had serious reservations about Dawn Trager's true objectives. 'If Dawn hasn't matured with time, you're going to need a lot more than luck, Beth!' She decided to pay a visit to hospital security and put them on the alert. Maybe it wouldn't be necessary, but Margaret had become a firm believer in anticipating the worse and preparing for it. **

* * *

**Gasps of shock met Cat's challenge to Beth's three employees. They hadn't expected their new employer to take such a hard stand where the Sons of Anarchy were concerned. Learning that SAMCRO would be receiving a portion of the profits from their kiosk had come as an unexpected shock. Now they were expected to treat the club like any other customer! **

**Dawn struggled to keep from smirking triumphantly at them. She had wanted to tear into Jaci for her comments about her father. 'Jesus Christ! Make one or two mistakes and serve some prison time, and people brand you for life!' She didn't need Cat's warning glare to remind her that she needed to get along with them. 'It won't do to piss 'em off this early! But they'd better watch their mouths around me!' **

**Cat waited patiently for an answer. She could tell they weren't pleased by her ultimatum, especially Jaci. 'Best to get this issue done and over with now than have to deal with it later.' Her gaze moved over each of Beth's employees, gauging their reaction. "So what's it goin' to be?"**

**"I don't have a problem with 'it," Jake shrugged. "To tell the truth, I kinda admire the club. As for Dawn, if your people say she's a hard worker, that's good enough for me." **

**"**_**You**_** would say that!" Jaci sneered contempuously. **

**"Jaci, I'm gettin' the distinct impression that y'all aren't goin' to be able to continue working under these conditions," Cat drawled. **

**"No! I can! I was just kidding with Jake!" She backpedaled desperately. Her father was counting on her, she couldn't let him down! "As long as they pay their way like any other customer, I don't have a problem with the club!" **

**"Neither do I!" Tammy exclaimed. **

**"What about workin' with Dawn? Beth doesn't have the time nor the inclination to juggle shifts just to keep all y'all separate, and I'm not goin' to force her to do so!" Cat inquired icily. She turned her angry gaze to include her step - daughter. "I've not so sure that puttin' you two in the same place is goin' to work without the business sufferin'!" **

**Dawn could see her opportunity to get away from her mother and snoop into her step - mother's accounts evaporating before her. "I can work with this gash!" She growled. **

**"Really? It doesn't sound like it to me!" Cat challenged. "Not when y'all use language like that!" **

**"Miss Cat, isn't Beth going to be present while Dawn's scheduled anyway?" Pete interjected. **

**"That's been discussed, Pete, but none of the managers should have to referree two grown adults!" **

**"Please, Cat, I promise to co - operate with Jaci!" Dawn insisted. "Give me a chance!"**

**Cat gazed at both antagonists. She didn't like the way Jaci had conducted herself so far, and she was disappointed in Dawn. Her step - daughter's pleas were tearing at her heart. **

**"Consider all y'all on notice then. And I mean **_**all**_** y'all! If I get **_**one**_** report of misbehavior and disrespect between employees and/or to a customer, you'll be on a disciplinary action faster than you can warm a pastry in the microwave!" She glanced fiercely around the group. "You got dat?" **

**Her crew grinned at her 'Victor Newman' impersonation, complete with 'The Great Victor Newman' glare. The other three and Dawn nodded vigorous agreement. **

"**I mentioned earlier that some procedures would be changin'," Cat passed out the small employee handbook to the trio. "This booklet details our rules and processes. There's never been a rule against bullyin' because it's never been an issue until now." **

**Dawn and Jaci both flushed and looked down at the floor. 'Is she going to run this thing into the ground?' Jaci observed dryly. 'I get the point!' **

**"So you'll all be gettin' a sheet to add to the booklet, and a copy will be signed and kept in your employee file to show you're aware of that stipulation," she continued. "Most of the things might seem petty, but they're important."**

**"Such as?" Tammy asked. **

**"Things like no takin' food out of inventory without payin' for it, no sandals or flipflops allowed, no ripped or torn jeans. I don't want to see any bare midriffs or baggy britches!" **

**"Miss Cat has been known to yank droopy jeans up to a guy's ears when she sees 'em!" Adrian offered with a laugh. "Fortunately, none of us have experienced the 'yank treatment', and we don't intend to!" **

**"I don't think I'll have to worry either!" Jake grinned. **

**"As for pants, jeans are OK but no skinny or tight jeans or leggings. Keep the service area as clean as y'all can, and anything that is two days from the sell by date gets taken out of inventory. We've got the health department to keep happy." **

**"That's really not too different from what Beth expected of us," Jaci remarked. "Do you toss them out?"**

"**Nope. We donate 'em to the food pantry."**

"**Isn't that a health hazard?" **

"**Y'all are confusin' 'sell by' and 'expiration date', Jaci. Studies show that a product is still good a few days after the 'sell by' date. We just aren't allowed to sell 'em past that date. The food pantries can still distribute 'em so they don't go to waste," Cat explained.**

"**What other changes can we expect?" Tammy inquired. **

**"The kiosk will be known as **_**'The Perk'**_**. Adrian designed the logo, which will be on the shirts. You get one free pound of roasted coffee a week from here. All drinks and food is sold to you at the standard employee discount. No IOU's in the cash drawer from employees, please. Beth will be approving your time sheets and submitting them for payroll. Paydays are every other Friday." **

**"Will we be selling merchandise?" Jake asked. **

**"No, darlin'. Not enough space. The kiosk **_**will**_** be takin' part in our cross promotion with the gym. Pete will be explainin' that to all y'all. There's not a lot for you to worry about, but we do have a little admin work that makes the process as easy as possible," Cat replied. **

**"Will you be withholding the cost of the new shirts from our pay?" Jaci inquired. **

**"Your first two shirts are on me. Y'all can buy replacements at cost, just like the coffeehouse staff does. You will be asked to help out with the community events here; I understand some of y'all have been regular attendees anyway," she winked at Jake and added, "Work schedules are made out two weeks in advance. There is a calendar available for requestin' accommodation for doctor's appointments or special days off. First request made is first filled. Seniority doesn't count for much in that respect."**

"**Will Beth be doing the schedule for us?" **

"**Yes she will, Tammy. Jake, as the full timer of the bunch, you'll be comin' here a couple of days over the next two weeks for some additional trainin', and Pete and Miss Anna will rotate with y'all at the kiosk. Though the schedules will be separate, each venue will support the other in the event someone is sick or has an emergency."**

"**So we'll be in contact with each other via telephone?" Jaci asked. **

"**Yes, though Beth will be the one to make the contacts between venues," Cat explained. "She'll be workin' mid days, which is the same shift Dawn will work on the days she's scheduled at the kiosk."**

"**But I thought both venues were closed on Sunday!" Jake protested.**

"**Weren't ya listenin', stud?" Dawn smirked. "I help Cat with the Stockton Concession! That's done on Sunday!" **

"**Dawn, keep in mind that the kiosk kids aren't savvy to our Stockton business yet," Cat admonished gently. She turned her attention back to the trio and added, "We bake on Saturday for the following week. Most of the dough is frozen and then baked as we need fresh inventory. Dawn and I take fresh baked goods to Stockton every Sunday for their commissary. Since Saturday is a regular work day for all y'all, you won't be expected to do kitchen duty here." **

"**Will we sell your baked goods then?" Jaci asked. **

"**Yes. The pastries will be baked here in the mornin' with our inventory, then delivered to y'all before openin' time each day." **

"**I wondered who was going to ask about that!" Pete grinned. **

**"Are we expected to help with your campaign?" Jake inquired. **

**"I've got this," Pete interjected. "Miss Cat has **_**never**_** asked us to do anything related to the campaign on the job. We don't volunteer information to the customers. If they ask, we refer them to campaign headquarters. When we're on the job, the campaign is off limits." **

**"Any other questions?" Cat asked of the entire group. They shook their heads in response. "I'm goin' to turn this over to Pete to go over the cross promotion and the part you'll play in it. Enjoy your beverages, relax a minute or two. Just remember that if you're scheduled to be workin' at either place, y'all need to get back to it in a little bit!" **

**Cat nodded at the group and disappeared into her office. She needed to write up the rule on bullying and getting along with other employees so the sheets could be signed before all the employees left. She typed it up and sent the document to the printer. Once the copies were done, she took it to the breakroom and passed it out. **

**"I'll need all y'all to read this, sign and date it, and return the signed copy to me before you leave," she announced. There was a scramble for pens and rustling of paper as the sheets were signed and passed back to her. **

**She felt good about the meeting with Beth's employees. Her only concern was Jaci's attitude about the club and Dawn. ' I hope she won't be troublesome. They're both goin' to have to behave or find another job!' **

* * *

**Beth's employees had ridden together to the meeting from the hospital. They didn't say much to each other inside the break room after Pete had explained the cross promotion with '**_**Lumpy's Gym'**_** to them. There really wasn't much to it, all they had to do was hand out the promotional free visit coupon to customers who asked about it, and write down the customer's name with the coupon number on a sheet that would be turned in to Beth. Beth would email it to the coffeehouse to be added to their roster and forwarded to the gym each day. **

"**That's really not going to be that hard to do!" Tammy admitted. "It's only writing down a name and a number on a sheet of paper!" **

"**The dress code's more lenient," Jake added. "I'm glad we can wear sneakers; that'll be more comfortable." **

"**Anyone got an opinion about the step – daughter working with us?" Jaci asked. **

"**What's to discuss?" Jake retorted. "You heard Cat's employees. The gal works hard and doesn't expect any favors!" **

"**That's there," Jaci insisted. "What about when she's at our place? She could start goofing off once she's not under Cat's direct supervision!" **

"**Why would she do that?" Tammy mused. "Cat would eventually find out, and she doesn't seem to be the kind of person to tolerate that kind of thing." **

"**It's always different when family works for family," Jaci replied. "I've seen it happen before!" **

"**That might be, but ****she**_**did**_** say that Dawn would be working when Beth was on duty, so she's not going to have much opportunity to slack off." Jake remarked. **

"**We'll see," Jaci drawled. **

* * *

"**You sound tired, baby," Alex observed when he called that night. **

"**No more so than usual, love. Rode the campaign trail this evenin', had a meetin' with the kiosk kids, and talked with Daddy," she replied. **

"**How's your Dad doin'?" **

"**He's soundin' weak again," she sighed. "I fully expect that he'll be back in the hospital before the election."**

"**Damn! Can't _anything_ break this cycle?"**

"**I've asked, but the doctors don't have a clue. There's no interaction with the meds or his supplements and the cancer's still in remission." **

"**It's gotta be something!" Alex exclaimed. **

"**Y'all are preachin' to the choir, love. I even asked if somethin's goin' on with his immune system. That radium implant he had durin' the first bout really screwed that up, but they can't find a reason!" Cat replied. **

"**I'm sorry, baby. He's a good man," Alex crooned. He hated hearing the fear in her voice. He felt completely powerless to do anything to help console her at the moment, so he changed the topic. "How'd things go with the kiosk kids?"**

"**It went well, though they were a little nervous about the club bein' involved in the business," she admitted. **

"**Maybe ya shouldn't have mentioned it, baby." **

"**Nah. It would've come out eventually. I'd rather get it out in the open and keep it that way. Frankly, they're more worried about workin' with Dawn then the dealin' with the club!" **

"**How so?"**

"**It's just a feelin' I got from watchin' them," she explained. "They were very careful about their facial expressions when they learned Dawn would be workin' there one or two days a week. There was also a little verbal cat fight between Dawn and Jaci, one of the kiosk employees. I had to write up an anti - bullyin' rule and have 'em all sign it."**

"**You expect any trouble between those two?"**

"**I doubt it. Not after puttin' the fear of me into 'em. I'd have preferred for that tidbit not to have come out right away, but Dawn made a point of statin' she didn't expect special treatment just becuase she's my step - daughter." **

"**Ouch!" Alex winced. "Want me to lay down the law to her?" **

**Cat considered his offer. She realized he wanted to help her despite the restrictions the prison put on them and the situation with her father made them both feel powerless. "I'm tempted to say yes," she replied after a few moments. **

"**I hear an unspoken 'but' in there, baby."**

"**I'm afraid if we make a big deal out of it before it's necessary it'll make her more inclined to act out," she reluctantly admitted.**

"**Copy that," he sighed. "So Tuesday's the big day. You excited about it?" **

"**More like relieved it'll be over," she replied. **

"**Could Croucher try to run on the opposin' ticket in the primary?" Alex asked. **

"**I asked about that at the clerk's office. You have to run on one or the other parties in the primary to be in the general. I suppose he could try for a write in campaign. It depends on him." **

"**Good! That means you'll get it!" Alex stated.**

"**Y'all sound very sure of yourself!"**

"**I'm sure of **_**you**_**, baby!" He retorted. **

**For once, his smug, alpha male attitude didn't annoy her. **

* * *

**Though he didn't let on to Cat, Tig was concerned about the confrontation that occurred between his daughter and Jaci Curley. He took his concerns straight to Clay after he got off the phone with his wife. **

"**It doesn't sound good," Clay remarked. "The last name doesn't sound familiar to me, but that doesn't mean anything."**

"**It's bothers me that she defended Zobelle to my girl," Tig growled. **

"**I get that," Clay replied dryly. "It's not good that she has a negative opinion on the club. I'll reach out to Opie, see if he can track down anything for us and let Cat know if there's anything to worry about."**

**Opie was just as clueless about Jaci as Clay, but he promised to look into it. "This is one Hell of a time for our information officer to be locked up!" He grumbled, wondering how he was going to find the intel he needed.**

"**Why don't ya call Unser at Cat's campaign headquarters?" Miles asked. "He probably knows everyone in town to one degree or another." **

'**The boy's observant and not afraid to make a suggestion. That could be a good thing.' Opie stared at the prospect long enough to make him squirm uncomfortably then nodded gravely. "Good idea, prospect."**

**Unser was familiar with the Curley family. "Her father's a good buddy of Jacob Hale," he informed Opie. "I saw him paling around with Zobelle quite often before Zobelle fled the country. I wouldn't be surprised if Hale suggested Curley use his kid to get intel for him through Cat." **

"**Think she should get rid of the gash?" Opie asked Chibs.**

"**Nay. Tha's up ta Lady Cat."**

"**Well, but –"**

"**No buts aboot it, brotha," Chibs interjected. "We've nevah told 'er 'ow ta run 'er business afore, 'tis nu raysin ta start noo." **

"**I suppose you're right," Opie sighed. "**_**You**_** get to tell her about the rat. She'll take it better comin' from you." **

"**Aye," Chibs grinned. "She myte at tha'. When aire ye gonnae let bygones be bygones wi' 'er?"**

"**Hell! I'm **_**not**_** carryin' a grudge over how she talked to me when we learned LuAnn was killed!" Opie protested. "I've been over that a long time!" **

"**Hev ye tole 'er tha'? She seems ta be a liddle reserved around ye." **

"**So I've noticed," Opie replied. "Guess I'd better clear things up with her pretty soon."**

"**Aye. Tha' sooner tha' better." **

"**I **_**knew**_** there was something suspicious about that chick!" Cat exclaimed when Chibs gave her the intel on Jaci. **

"**Whut aire ye gonnae do aboot 'er?"**

"**Nothin' for now," she replied. "I'll definitely keep an eye on her. She's not likely to get anything Hale can use, though. Not while she's workin' at the kiosk. Frankly, I'm more worried about whether she's goin' to bait Dawn into a confrontation." **

"**Why?" **

"**She made a few negative comments about the club during the meetin'. Dawn got her drawers in a wad when the comments included Tig. I had to come up with a rule against bullyin' because of it." **

"**Do ye think tha' will keep 'em frum fightin'?" Chibs asked. **

"**If they don't, they're both goin' to be poundin' the pavement for a new job!" Cat retorted grimly. "I'm not goin' to stand for that kind of bad behavior that might adversely affect the customers."**

"**Gud fer ye!" Chibs grinned. "Ah wuz afraid ye might be allooin' Dawn too much leeway." **

"**Tig said not to, so I'm stickin' to my guns."**

"**Figuratively, ah hope," Chibs shuddered. **

"**That's for me to know, and y'all not to find out!" She grinned. **

* * *

**The polls opened promptly at 6AM on Election Day in Charming, but no one was waiting at the door to cast their ballots. There was only the one contested race, so the ward captains advised their precinct workers not to be concerned if turnout was light. By 630AM, the voters who had to report to work before 8AM or worked past 6PM were coming through the doors in a steady stream. **

**Throughout the morning and on to noontime, voters continued to trickle into the precincts. The area media called the ward captains to get numbers for their noon newscasts. They were surprised to find that primary numbers in Charming were up compared to the other towns. By mid afternoon, the electronic media were camping out at City Hall to broadcast their live reports on the unusual occurrence. **

**Cat went about the day as usual, getting her own ballot cast long before the media descended on the town. By the time Clark Croucher arrived at his precinct under the watchful eye of the television and newspaper cameras, she had already taken care of business matters at the coffeehouse and the gym. She spent the afternoon hanging out at her campaign headquarters, talking to well wishers and the media. **

**Pete willingly picked up Dawn after his shift at the coffeehouse to bring her and her belongings over to the house. She was to begin training the next day at the kiosk and was looking forward to it. **

**"She's almost bubbly with anticipation!" Pete reported to his employer after he'd helped Dawn bring her belongings into the library/guest room. "I don't remember ever looking forward _that_ much to moving out." **

**"You probably didn't," Cat replied. 'You also don't have Colleen for a mother!' **

**Cat had laid out some basic rules of the house to Dawn. The main things were that she keep the library and guest bathroom tidy, wash her own clothes, clean up after herself if she didn't eat with Cat, and no visitors at the house unless Cat cleared them before hand. **

**"No overnight visitors of either sex, unless it's your sister," Cat added. "If y'all aren't goin' to be able to abide by these rules, darlin', tell me now."**

**"No, it's fair," Dawn assured her. "You'll see!" **

**Cat gave the girl a key to the house and purchased a bicycle for Dawn so she wouldn't have to rely on Cat or any of her co - workers for rides around town. Dawn enjoyed not being tied to the house all the time, and the freedom that the bicycle gave her. That didn't prevent her from trying to find Cat's account information every chance she got, though every search had been fruitless. **

**'She must keep the shit locked up at the coffeehouse!' Dawn swore to herself. 'That desk is like a fortress, but I'll find a way!' She had intended to try getting into the coffeehouse after closing on Election Day, because Cat would be at her campaign headquarters, then Cat invited her to attend the party after the polls closed. **

**'I can't refuse; she'll get suspicious if I do!' She fumed inwardly while smiling and expressing a delight in being included. **

**The Sons sent Filthy Phil over to the storefront to act as security during the day. They decided he wouldn't intimidate any of the civilians, but he was strong enough to take care of any trouble that might arise. Cat put him and Chuckie to work helping the United Methodist Youth group and Dawn with decorating for the anticipated celebration that night after the polls closed. Ima, Gemma, Lyla, and some of the Croweaters brought over finger foods and other refreshments for the party. The Sons contributed beer, hard liquor, and soft drinks. There would also be confections from '**_**Charming Pawse'**_** as well as the whiskey blend coffee. **

"**Why didn't you hold this at the coffeehouse, Ma'am?" Phil inquired. **

"**I've kept the coffeehouse out of the political arena except when I announced my candidacy," she explained. "It made sense to just have this shindig here instead of there."**

"**Oh, I see, Ma'am," Phil replied. **

"**Darlin', please, don't call me ma'am!" Cat protested. "I appreciate the courtesy, but that makes me feel like a grandma! My name is Cat, OK?"**

"**Yes, Ma—"**

**Cat glared furiously at him. **

"—**er, ah, Cat." **

"**There!" She grinned. "Was that so hard to say?" **

**Phil shook his head and returned to his work. 'I know women like Gemma and Cat get upset when I call them 'ma'am', but I can't help it! Mama raised me to be courteous, and if I weren't, she'd spank me!' **

"**Wait a second, Phil!" She called after him. **

**Phil turned around and gave her an inquiring look. **

"**It's nothin' personal, darlin'," she explained. "I was taught to be courteous and polite to my elders, too. It was always 'Mr.,' or 'Mrs.,' or 'Miss' So and So or 'Sir' and 'Ma'am' until I was told otherwise. There's not a lot of people that cling to such courtesy any more."**

"**But it makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?" Phil replied. **

"**It makes me feel like I'm someone's Grandmaw!" Cat laughed, laying a comforting hand on the prospect's arm. "If callin' me by my first name makes y'all uncomfortable, why don't you follow Chuckie's lead?"**

"**I call her Miss Cat, just like her employees do," Chuckie interjected. **

**Phil tested the phrase under his breath a couple of times. "Yeah," he nodded. "I like that." **

"**Good. I'm glad we came to an agreement," she grinned.**

"**So am I," Phil sighed. **

**Ima came over during the late afternoon to help set up the food table. She had chosen a conservative outfit in grey. The skirt was long and all the appropriate body parts were covered without the fabric clinging to her curves. She had on high heels, which made Cat wince. **

"**That's a gorgeous outfit!" She exclaimed. "But your feet are goin' to yell at y'all before the evening's out!" **

"**You don't think I'm overdressed?" Ima grinned. **

"**I'm sure Kozik thinks so, but I think you look elegant!" Cat assured her. She was wearing her trusty basic black. Velvet cords with a black mock turtle, black boots, and her black tuxedo style shirt. A golden cat pendant with an amber jewel heart on its' white jeweled collar was the only accent. **

"**I felt it was suitable for the occasion," Ima explained. "It's not a premier party for the latest 'Saffron Sister's' DVD!"**

"**Are y'all sure about the heels? It could be a long night."**

"**I stand in these things for hours at a time, Cat. I'm used to 'em," Ima assured her. "But I appreciate the concern."**

**The polls closed promptly at 6PM. By 615, members of the media, Rev. Chris Bush and the church youth group; Floyd; the staff from **_**'Charming Pawse', **_**the gym,****and**_** 'The Perk': **_**SAMCRO and their old ladies: and many civilians crowded into her campaign headquarters. Pete had brought over a CD/cassette boom box and several of Cat's compilation tapes and CDs, so there was music to go with the buzz of conversation. **

**Chibs greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He was wearing one of her campaign T – shirts under his cut. "Aire ye nirvus, lass?" **

**She shook her head. "Not about the outcome, just about the countin' process."**

"**Why?"**

"**Back home in Indiana, it wasn't unusual for there to be glitches with the electronic ballots," she explained. "Inevitably one or two wards – or even a whole city's – results could be delayed by a day."**

"**Ach!" He nodded understandably. "It's nevah 'appened 'ere, lass!"**

"**There's always a first time!" She muttered. **

**At 630, she stepped into the back of the building to take a call from her father. He'd been moved to the nursing home that day from the hospital. "Hey, Daddy!"**

"**Hi, little girl. Any results come in yet?"**

"**Polls just closed a half hour ago here, so no information's available yet," she replied. "Did y'all get settled in OK?"**

"**Yes. I'm in the same room as last time," he reported. **

"**I guess that's a good thing. I wish you'd have said something last weekend that you weren't up to par; I'd have called someone to take care of you."**

"**It didn't get bad until Sunday night," her father explained. "I was feeling like a tranquilized tortoise Saturday, but didn't think anything about it. Then late Sunday night, the gates busted open."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that."**

"**Well, I'm sure you're pleased that you insisted on that nurse coming over," her father growled good naturedly.**

"**Of course! Especially considerin' that your friend was away for the weekend!"**

"**Well, I'll let you go, since it's almost time for me to go to sleep. You have my congratulations on a win, or condolences on a loss, whichever way it goes. You always have my love, honey."**

"**That means more to me than anything!" She replied. **

"**Give the kitty cats a pat on the head when you get home so they know they're appreciated. Good night, honey. I'm proud of you."**

"**Good night, Daddy." A loud cheer broke out in the front as she closed her cell phone. **

"**Miss Cat!" Chuckie rushed into the back area, his face shining with delight. "They just announced the first results!" **

"**I assume from the ruckus out front that it's good news?" She grinned mischievously. **

"**Git yer auss oot 'ere an' find oot!" Chibs exclaimed from the doorway. "Evvyboody's waytin' on ye!" **

**She followed the two men out to the main room, where she was met with cheers and applause. **

"**The first two precincts are in, and you won both of them!" Pete announced. **

"**You **_**owned**_** them!" Kozik grinned. "Croucher didn't get a single vote!" **

"**Yeowtch!" She winced. "That has to hurt!" **

"**Dinnae be so nyce aboot it! Tha' basturd doesnae deserve yer sympathy!" Chibs laughed. **

**Cat held up both hands for silence. When the group complied, she announced, "We're off to a good start, but the night's still young, so let's not pop the cork too early. Remember that the opera ain't over until the final curtain falls!" **

**The group laughed and applauded again. Several murmured good naturedly over her optimistic caution. Conversation ebbed and flowed around her, as her friends and supporters congratulated her anyway. **

**More reports came in from the precinct captains once the votes were tallied and officiated. Each report elevated the mood in Cat's building more celebratory. **

"**It's gonna be a win for ya, kitten!" Kozik informed her. "There's no way Croucher is gonna be able to catch up, and don't tell me not to count my chickens before they hatch!" **

"**I won't," she grinned mischievously. "Just don't be lookin' for a landslide in the desert!" **

**Kozik rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the neck, good naturedly choking her. **

"**Be cairful, laddie!" Chibs yelled across the room. "Tig wuld 'ave yer arse inna sling fer doin' tha'!" **

**Cat's eyes clouded over for a moment. That was the one thing missing from the evening. She wished with all her heart that Alex could be there to enjoy the moment. 'I really miss him!' She shook her head to push the sadness away. "If Tig were here, Koz wouldn't have tried!" She remarked jokingly. **

**Ima noticed the brief cloud that passed over her friend, and moved up to put a comforting arm around Cat's shoulder. "You know he's proud of you, and will be walking on air when you win," she murmured softly. **

"**I know. And he's here in a way," Cat replied, placing her hand over her heart for a moment. "He's always here, even when he's not physically near me." **

* * *

**Tig sat on his bunk holding the small portable radio Cat had given him and Bobby in both hands. He had tuned to the Charming radio station she liked best, the same one that had been on the cable station the night she was injured by Weston and his cronies. The polls had closed, and he wasn't interested in hanging out in the main area watching television or playing a game. **

"**Relax, Tigger," Clay cautioned while leaning against the open cell door. "The polls just closed a few minutes ago! There won't be any results for awhile!" **

"**I **_**am**_** relaxed!" Tig growled, clenching his hands around the radio. **

"**Hah! You get any more relaxed, that radio's gonna burst into pieces!" The Prez observed dryly. **

**Tig looked down at the radio and his white knuckles and grinned sheepishly. He relaxed his hold on the plastic and sighed. "I wish I were with her!"**

"**We'd all rather be there," Clay remarked. "But we are, and ya know she understands." **

"**That doesn't make it any easier, Clay," Tig muttered. **

"**Welcome to married life, brother!" **

"_**We have the first reported results from the primary race in Charming for city council," **_**blurted the announcer through the small speaker. **

**Tig thumbed the volume control so he could hear better. Clay stepped into the cell, followed by Juice and Happy. Bobby rushed up to the door. "Have I missed anything?" He asked breathlessly. **

"**Shhhh!" The others hissed. **

"**They're just announcin' the first results that came in!" Tig added. **

"_**Two of the Charming precincts have reported their totals. No votes were cast in those precincts for the incumbent, Clark Croucher. This means that challenger Cat Marshall – Trager has 100% of the tallied vote so far!" **_

"**I knew it!" Tig roared, a smile of triumph lighting his face.. **

"**It's just two of the precincts, Tig," Bobby reminded him. "There's still a lot more to report in." **

"**Damn! Ya sound just like her!" Tig sighed. "She'll tell 'em not to start partyin' yet cause the night's still young!" He wanted to be right by her side instead of in that cell. **

**Clay laid an understanding hand on his friend's shoulder. "She wishes you were there as much as you wish you were." **

"**Yeah, I know. Doesn't make it any easier," Tig replied. **

**The radio station was playing different selections until the announcer could give a new update. For some reason, the announcer was programming music related to voting, challenges, heroes, and the country. All the song titles had something to do with that theme, from Kid Rock and Kiss to Bob Segar and Mellencamp.**

**"That guy's really studied what your girl likes," Clay observed when an obscure Alan Parsons Project cut titled '**_**The Turn of a Friendly Card**_**' began playing. **

**"Yeah, I've noticed. But then she has daily playlists for the coffeehouse on the website," Tig growled. **

**"That's prolly where he got it, Tig," Bobby consoled him. "I doubt the dude's stalkin' your wife." **

**"He better not be!" Tig snarled, clasping the radio tighter. **

**The music ended and the newscaster announced more results from the area primaries. There were a few contested elections, and for some reason, the newscaster started with those before moving to Charming's only contested race. **

**"And in the face off for Charming City Council, with 50% of the precincts reporting in, Cat Marshall - Trager has lost one precinct to the incumbent, Clark Croucher. It's the first precinct that didn't cast the majority of ballots for the challenger," the newscaster stated. **

**"Fuck that! What's the damage?" Tig growled. **

**"Take it easy, Tigger!" Clay advised him. "Likely it was Croucher's home precinct. She can't win all of 'em!" **

**"Why the Hell not?" Tig challenged. **

**"Shut up! We might miss somethin'!" Happy barked.**

**"Despite this loss, Mrs. Trager continues to maintain a sizable lead," the newscaster continued. "Mr. Croucher is refusing to concede at this time, according to his campaign manager." **

**"That fucktard will hold out until the last vote is counted!" Tig complained. **

**"So what if he does?" Juice asked. "It's pretty evident that Cat's got this wrapped up. You've been sayin' that since the debate!" **

**The announcer had gone back to playing more tunes related to his theme. As Queen's '**_**Another One Bites the Dust**_**' ended, the newscaster came back on with another update. **

**"In the Charming City Council race, challenger Cat Marshall - Trager has lost another precinct to the incumbent, Clark Croucher!" The newscaster reported. **

**"Is it my imagination, or does that asshole sound happy about it?" Tig asked his brothers. **

**Clay raised a hand to signal his SAA to be quiet. **

**"Seventy Five percent of the precincts have reported in," the newscaster continued. "So far, the challenger has won 98% of those precincts. The incumbent has only managed to claim victory in 2 precincts. It appears that Mrs. Trager will be the new city council member, though Croucher is still refusing to concede. This reporter contacted the challenger about her apparent win a few minutes ago." **

**"I'm pleased and proud that the voters of Charming have so much faith in me," Cat stated sincerely.**

**The club could hear sounds of celebration going on in the background. "She's at her campaign headquarters," Tig observed unnecessarily. "Wish we were there." **

**"However," Cat continued on the tape from the interview, "sometimes the race isn't over until the last vote is counted." **

**"But you have a wide lead on the incumbent!" the newscaster protested. **

**"True, but it's still an early night. I'm not going to raise the 'W' flag over the field until the game's over."**

**"That's my girl!" Tig grinned. **

**"What the fuck is she talkin' about?" Happy growled. **

**"She's a Cubs fan. They raise a 'W' flag on the pole after they win," Tig explained. **

**"Must not get used much," Happy shrugged. "No wonder she's bein' cautious!" **

**"Ahhh, go fuck yourself!" Tig sent a digital communication to his friend. **

**"I do, every night!" Happy grinned. **

**"Did ya **_**have**_** to remind him?" Jax complained weakly. "I'm still not up to listenin' to that shit yet!" **

**"Sounds like a personal problem to me!" Juice quipped. **

"**Shut your traps!" Tig growled. "I don't wanna miss a thing!" **

"**They're playin' music again, for Christ's sake!" Bobby muttered, rolling his eyes. **

"**I don't give a shit!" Tig retorted. "They could break in with an update at any time, so shut the fuck up!" **

**The selection ended and the newscaster's voice issued from the radio's speaker. "We have an update on the Charming City Council race. Ninety percent of the precincts are reporting in now, and this station, along with all the other broadcast stations in the area, are declaring Cat Marshall – Trager the new city council member!" **

**Whoops and hollers broke out around Tig and Bobby's cell, causing the guards to start walking towards them. Clay marched over to them and explained what was going on. **

"**I don't care if a new pope's being elected!" The lead guard snarled. "Keep it down or I'm confiscating all those damn radios!"**

"**It's almost lights out, boss," the other guard remarked. "They'll be breaking up their little Quaker meeting anyway." **

"**They need to break it up now!" The lead guard retorted, herding Clay back to the group. "Get back to your cells, ladies!" **

**The club muttered good nights at each other as they departed to their assigned cells. There were small radios in their cells that they'd been given to listen to the debate. They could listen to the election returns if they kept the volume down, but it wasn't quite the same. **

**Tig glared at the lead guard, but kept his opinion to himself. 'It wouldn't take much for that fucktard to confiscate this thing!' He clutched the radio as if it were a life line. **

"**It's all over anyway, Tig," Bobby remarked as their cell door clanged shut. **

"**Not until that asshat concedes!" Tig growled. **

"**Well, keep your voice down so we can hear!" Bobby stretched out on the lower bunk. He was enjoying the selection of music. It beat listening to the cellblocks' assorted symphony of wheezes, groans, belches and farts. **

* * *

**"Clark, it's over. You need to call Mrs. Trager and concede the race," Croucher's campaign manager murmured. **

**"No!" Croucher insisted. "I won't give up until the last vote is counted!" **

**"Look around you!" The manager cried, gesturing at the large room. It was decorated with red, white, and blue bunting and balloons. A full punch bowl and barely touched snack table rested against one wall. Tables covered with white paper sat unused. Only his family, Jacob Hale, and a few other supporters were present. They all sat quietly, listening to the television announcer. No one was smiling at the pair. "They know it's over! It's as quiet as a tomb in here!" **

**"Why should I call to congratulate her? There's no law that says I have to and it won't change anything!" Croucher whined. **

**"It's traditional," the manager explained. "It's the right thing to do, showing grace in defeat." **

**"I'm not defeated!" Croucher shouted loud enough that the small gathering could hear him. **

**His wife winced at his tone of voice. Her heart ached for him, but she couldn't bring herself to foster his belief that a last second miracle would occur. She'd heard people talking about ousting her husband from office months ago. They were tired of him voting in favor of everything Jacob Hale wanted to do. 'They don't understand that Hale has us by the financial short hairs and Clark had to vote in his favor every time! Clark didn't like some of the things he had to do, but he did it for us and I can't say a word about it!' **

**Jacob Hale stood up and walked over to his former crony. "Make the call, Clark," he instructed his employee quietly. "It's over. You're out and she's in. There's nothing we can do about it." **

**Croucher's shoulders slumped in sudden defeat. His expression went from determined to defeated in the space of a few seconds. "Are you sure, Jacob?"**

**Hale pointed at the television screen, which had a banner superimposed beneath the announcer reading the area primary results. The graphic in the banner read 'Incumbent Charming City Councilmember defeated in landslide!' **

**"Give me the phone," he sighed in resignation. "I'll make the call." **

**Croucher's campaign manager handed him a portable phone. "You can make the call from the office. There's no reason to make this any more difficult than it already is!' **

**Reporters from the various media outlets had been standing outside the campaign storefront, smoking cigarettes and talking with each other. One of the reporters noticed the conversation between Hale, Croucher, and his campaign manager and alerted his fellow reporters. "It looks like he might be getting ready to concede!" **

**The reporters swarmed into the building, lights blazing and microphones ready. Croucher was already en route to the office as they entered. All they could get on tape was the door closing behind him. **

* * *

**Cat heard the phone in her headquarters office ring and started to answer it. "No, allow me, honey," Unser interjected, grabbing the receiver before she could. "Is this Croucher?" He asked. **

**"Who else would be calling at this time of night?" The now former councilmember retorted. "Is she there?"**

**"Who are you wanting to talk to?" Wayne grinned. "There are a lot of ladies here tonight, so you'll have to be more specific!" He was enjoying himself; Croucher had cast the one vote that had been meant the death of CPD. **

**"You know who I need to talk to, Unser! Put my opponent on the line now!" **

**"Oh, you want to talk to Ms. Marshall - Trager?" Unser innocently inquired. **

**"Wayne! Quite toyin' with the poor guy!" Cat hissed. "He's suffered enough!" **

**Unser placed his hand over the mouthpiece. "He hasn't begun to suffer if you ask me!"**

**"I didn't ask," Cat grinned, reaching for the receiver. **

**Unser reluctantly gave up the device, but stood close by so he could hear everything that came out of the receiver. **

**"This is Cat, Mr. Croucher. What can I do for y'all?" **

**"You know damn good and well why I'm calling! Let's get this over with!" He snarled. "You win! I hope you're happy!" **

**"I'm happy for the people of Charmin', Clark."**

**"Can it, lady! You might have the rest of the town fooled, but I know that you'll be dancin' to that gang's tune the minute your ass is in that seat! If not before!" **

**The line went dead before Cat could reply. She shrugged her shoulders and returned the received to the cradle. "Talk about bein' a sore loser!" She observed wryly before going out to the main room to give the anticipated and long awaited announcement. **

* * *

_**"Do you hear the people sing? **_

_**Singing a song of angry men? **_

_**It is the music of a people w**__**ho will not be slaves again!**_

_**When the beating of your heart e**__**choes the beating of the drums **_

_**There is a life about to start w**__**hen tomorrow comes!"**_

**The music roused Tig from a light doze. He knew that song as he'd heard it just recently in the audio book Cat had made for him. "Bobby!" He called softly. "You awake?" **

**Snoring met his inquiry. He grabbed the radio and jumped to the floor, then reached out and shook Bobby by the shoulder. "Bobby! You awake?" **

**"I am now!" Bobby grumbled. "Why'd ya wake me?"**

**"Somethin's goin' down on the radio!" Tig exclaimed. He was nearly dancing with joy. "It's all over! My girl's won!" **

**"How do ya know?" Bobby was wide awake now. **

**"Listen!" Tig placed the radio on the pillow next to Bobby's head. **

_**"They will live again in freedom/i**__**n the garden of the Lord. **_

_**They will walk behind the plough-share/t**__**They will put away the sword.**_

_**The chain will be broken/a**__**nd all men will have their reward!"**_

**"Ah, shit! It's just a fuckin' song, Tig! So what?" Bobby grumbled, turning his back on his brother.**

**"This is more than just a song, bro!" Tig insisted, grabbing Bobby by the shoulder and forcing him onto his back. He sat down on the edge of the cot and added, "It's a message!" **

**"How so?"**

** "I _know_ that song, man! It's on the audio book Cat sent. That DJ fella's takin' it right off her playlist! It means there's gonna be good news on the vote!" **

**"Ya better be right, brother!" Bobby complained, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. **

**"_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade/is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring/when tomorrow comes!_ "**

**"As you may have guessed from that selection, we have a confirmed winner in the Charming City Council race," the DJ announced. "There's a new member on the council and that new member is Cat Marshall - Trager, owner of _'Charming Pawse'_." **

**"Hot damn! I knew it!" Tig cried. **

**"Can I go back to sleep now?" Bobby whined. **

**"No, you're gonna stay up and celebrate with me!" Tig replied with a laugh. **

**"OK, all y'all! I have some news!" Cat's voice issued from the radio speaker. "I just got that call we've been waitin' for all evenin'. Mr. Croucher has 'graciously' conceded the race."**

**"Graciously my ass!" Bobby snorted. "I can just imagine Cat doin' that air quotes gesture when she said that!"**

**"Nah! My girl's got too much class to pull that kind of shit!" Tig laughed. "She's in, brother!" **

**"So I heard. That's gonna be a good thing. She'll keep Hale from turnin' Charmin' into a big commercial box," Bobby yawned. "You celebrate all ya want, Tig. I'm goin' back to sleep." **

**"You don't want a Snicker Bar Muffin to celebrate?"**

**Bobby opened one eye. "You're offerin' to share one of your stash with me?" **

**"Hell yeah! It's a special occasion!" Tig grinned. **

**Bobby sat up with a smile of anticipation. "Break it out, brother! I'm not passin' up on a chance for one of those Snicker Bar Muffins!" **


End file.
